Girls like Girls
by It'skittash
Summary: ¿A las chicas también pueden gustarles las chicas no es así? Era la pregunta que siempre se hacia Historia al ver a aquella chica que le hacia confundirse y no saber que camino tomar en su vida. Ymir por otro lado sabía muy bien que si. Las chicas también pueden enamorarse de otras chicas e incluso el vínculo es más fuerte que otros.
1. chapter 0

Los personajes no me perteneces, pero la historia si, y esta es la ñrimera vez que publico aqui espero y les guste :3

_

Era una tarde fría anunciando que el invierno se aproximaba, me encontraba caminando por esa solitaria avenida pensando en el trabajo que tenía que enviarle a mi jefa llegando a mi departamento. Mis botas resonaban de manera solitaria por el piso de ese lugar.

Había salido a comprar comida para pasar lo poco que me quedaba de tarde, ya que me había concentrado en el trabajo y había olvidado comer.

Además de que el frío se estaba empezando a sentir con fuerza, entrando hasta mis huesos. Y no traía mas que unos pantalones de mezclilla rasgados con una simple camisa de manga larga rojas acompañada de cuadros negros.

Iba caminando sin notar si chocaba con alguien o no, además era cosa que no me importaba. Me detuve un poco ya que a la bolsa donde traía la comida se empezó a romper y una lata de refresco salió rodando.

Genial lo que me faltaba.

Perseguí la lata que iba a ser un desastre cuando la abriera.

La lata siguió rodando hasta llegar a unas zapatillas de color blanco.

Me apresure maldiciendo no quería agradecerle a nadie el haber recogido mi estúpida bebida.

La dueña de las zapatillas blancas tomó la lata en sus pequeñas manos y se levantó a entregarmela.

Me acerqué más hasta quedar a unos cuantos centímetros de ella.

Miré detenidamente a la chica, traía un vestido blanco haciéndole juego a sus zapatillas, además de que estaba acompañada de un abrigo color beige, cubriendo su blanca y suave piel del cambio de estación.

La seguí mirando hasta dar con una melena dorada, ese cabello suave y brillante como el sol.

No podía ser.

Caí en su cara, esos labios pequeños y finos, pero los más encantadores que había visto, esa pequeña nariz respingona y por último; esos ojos azules, esos jodidos ojos azules que me habían hecho caer a sus pies desde el momento en el que la conocí.

—Y...Ymir—dijo la chica mirándome con sorpresa. Sus ojos se estaban empezando a cristalizarse.

—Historia—le respondí con tristeza.

Historia soltó la lata que había recogido y se lanzó hacia mis brazos.

La recibí con el mayor dolor y alegría revuelta dentro de mí.

Y ahí estaba de vuelta ese maldito fuego quemandome por dentro, tal y como lo hacía cuando estábamos en la preparatoria.

De todas las personas.

¿Porque tenía que ser ella?

Mi primer y último amor esta ahí abrazándome haciéndome caer nuevamente ante ella.


	2. Capítulo 1

Hola...

Quiero aclarar que soy nueva escribiendo por aqui, ya que en donde primero subi esta hiatoria fue en Wattpad, por si gustan verla por aquella plataforma.La verdad me tomo las cosas en serio y se que Wattpad ha caido mucho...

Pero pues es la primera plataforma que utilize XD. Pero me anime a subirla por aqui. Y cabe decir que este fic es un AU escolar :3.

Me gusta ver que les este gustando y si alguien es tan amable de explicarme bien a usar la plataforma se los agradecere xd

Bueno aqui les dejo el cap.

_

La tarde era triste como mis pensamientos, los cuales aún se encontraban aturdidos por el simple hecho de que me encontraba frente a frente con ella una vez más.

Historia Reiss seguía tan bella como la última vez que la miré.

Después del encuentro que tuvimos en plena avenida decidí llevarla a un café cruzando la calle.

Y ahí estábamos mirándonos en un incómodo silencio, yo sinceramente no sabía que decirle a aquella chica que me había roto el corazón y yo a ella mutuamente.

La mesera llegó con nuestros pedidos, pero yo no tenía ganas de nada, mas que salir corriendo de ese lugar, Historia ya había dejado de soltar aquellas pesadas lágrimas que sólo me hacían sentir peor.

Miré el gran ventanal que había a mi costado. Pequeñas gotas se miraban caer.

Volteé a volver a verla. Sus grandes diamantes me miraban pidiendo respuestas.

—Y ¿Como has estado?— le interrogué para cortar la tensión entre nosotras.

—Bien.—me respondió algo cortante

Me rasque la nuca incómoda.

—Veo que los años te han convertido en una hermosa mujer.— le dije de forma sincera, y era verdad Historia estaba aún mas bella y había crecido 5 centímetros más, eso la hacía aún mas bella.

—Y tu sigues igual que antes.— contestó dándome una sonrisa honesta.

Me encogí de hombros. Yo no había cambiado en nada, aún conservaba mi antigua estatura y mis pecas seguían en su lugar y mi cabello seguía igual. Ymir Fritz seguía igual que siempre.

—Creo que te estoy quitando tu tiempo Ymir, te veías apurada.— dijo removiéndose en el asiento de enfrente y buscando algo en su bolso.

—Claro que no, Annie puede esperar con el trabajo.— respondí.

—¿Annie LeonHardt? ¿La chica que estudiaba con nosotras?— preguntó sorprendida.

—La misma Annie.— contesté.

—Así que trabajas con ella, ¿Exactamente porque trabajas con ella?—pregunto aún admirada.

—Bueno, porque fue la única que me contrató cuando fui a pedir empleo.

—Sigo sorprendida.—término de decir.

—Y peor soy su secretaria.— contesté riendo.

—¿Ymir Fritz, secretaria de la chica que tenía una banda de rock pesado en preparatoria? — volvió a querer indagar más, sus diamantes azules resplandecieron, haciendo dentro de mi un desastre nuevamente.

Asentí. Historia soltó una sonora carcajada atrayendo la mirada de los pocos clientes que había en el lugar. Se llevó una mano a la boca para callarse a sí misma. Ahora me reí yo.

—De verdad sigo sin poder creerlo, que tu y ella terminaran juntas en un mismo lugar, !!ustedes se detestaban!!.— comentó alegré.

Y así era, Annie no me podía ver, era un sentimiento mutuo. Y la simple razón era que Annie pensaba que Bertholdt quería algo romántico conmigo, sólo porque nos llevabamos bien, y porque era uno de los mejores amigos de mi hermano.

—Asi es la vida ¿no?— respondí.

—¿Y que hay de tu vida?— pregunté inclinandome en la mesa, quería admirar mas a aquella mujer que me volvía loca.

—Te vas a reír y sorprender si te lo cuento.— respondió. Historia agarró su bebida para callarse, no quería decirme, pero de todos modos lo haría.

—Adelante, tengo el resto de la tarde, y Annie puede esperar.— contesté. Después llamaría a Annie para decirle sobre el retraso de su trabajo, además de que le contaría a la rubia que se había vuelto a encontrar al amor de su vida por azares del destino.

¡¡Maravilloso seas destino, suerte o lo que sea!!

—Bueno, después de que mi padre falleciese me heredó la empresa de modelaje, además de que algunos de nuestros amigos trabajan a mi lado.— respondió sonriendo, sintiéndose orgullosa sobre su trabajo.

—Asi que eres famosa, quien lo diría.— respondí.

—¿Y quienes de nuestros amigos están contigo?— pregunte curiosa.

Yo trabajaba para esa chica que me había odiado y además tenía una banda de rock pesado en la preparatoria. Quería saber más sobre lo que Historia había hecho en mi ausencia.

—Bueno para empezar yo soy la jefa de Reiss Model Company, se que no es un gran nombre pero mi padre así lo dejó y no lo podía cambiar.

Asentí insitando a que me dijera más.

—Mikasa Ackerman es mi mejor modelo, la más bella y talentosa si me permites decirlo, Armin Arlert es mi mano derecha, además de que es el manager de Mikasa, y Eren Jaeger es mi fotógrafo estrella, y también están Connie y Sasha encargados de reclutar a los modelos y todas esas cosas, y por cierto Jean es mi guardaespaldas.— término de decir emocionada.

Así que los de la clase 104 habían terminado trabajando al lado de Historia Reiss. Aquella chica capitana de porristas. Quien diría que terminaría en el mundo de los famosos. Como una maravillosa Reina.

—Y tu sólo me has dicho que eres la secretaria de Annie pero no me has dicho para que trabajas exactamente.— dijo emocionada.

—Es algo que no importa, me gusta escuchar más de ti.— contesté haciendo ademanes con la mano para cambiar de tema.

Historia fruncio el ceño. Dándome una mirada enojada.

Demonios, esa mirada sólo significaba una cosa.

—No me estas siendo honesta Ymir Fritz, así que dilo.— señalo con su delgado dedo índice. Reprochandome como una madre pidiendo a su hijo toda la verdad de esas salidas sin permiso a las 3 de la mañana.

Levanté mis brazos en modo de rendición.

—¿Prometes que no te burlaras?— le reproche igual.

Asintió.

—Bien, Annie es la presidenta de una importante empresa de maquillaje y cosas de belleza.— respondí avergonzada.

Historia tomó aire. Y otra carcajada salió de su pequeña boca.

—Dijiste que no te burlarías.—reclamé.

—Lo siento Ymir, es que... De verdad esto es gracioso.— dijo sin dejar de reír.

Puse los ojos en blanco y le hice un gesto de disgusto.

—¡¡Tu odias el maquillaje y todas esas cosas!!— volvió a decir, pequeñas lágrimas salían de sus hermosos ojos.

—Recuerda que sigo siendo mujer Historia.— le dije rodando los ojos.

—Lo siento Ymir, pero todo esto es extraño y gracioso, sigo sin imaginar a Ymir Fritz teniendo de amiga a Annie Leonhardt y sobre todo trabajando en una empresa de cosméticos.— finalizó volviendo a beber de su ya frío café.

Me encogí de hombros nuevamente.

—La vida te da sorpresas no es así.— contesté.

Historia asintió sin dejar de sonreír.

Se hizo un silencio entre nosotras de nuevo, pero este se sintió ya mas cómodo.

—Me alegró volver a verte Ymir.— dijo acercándose más a mi del otro lado de la mesa llegando a rozar su mano contra la mía.

Una chispa dentro de mi se prendió ante aquel simple tacto.

—Yo también me alegró de volverte a ver Historia.—contesté de igual manera, pero quitando mi mano lejos de ella. No quería volver a caer.

El silencio volvió a aparecer, volviéndose algo denso. Miré a la hermosa chica delante mío, en sus ojos se podía ver tristeza acumulada durante años, pero que en este momento parecía irse disolviendo.

—¿Porque te fuiste Ymir?—soltó de la nada haciendo que me sintiera la peor persona del mundo otra vez.

—Porque tal vez tu hacías bonita pareja con Reiner y era una relación "Normal" y además tus padres lo aprobaban.—contesté encogiendome de hombros, Me había dolido decir aquello.

Historia negó rápidamente.

—Ymir yo te amaba.—respondió bajando la mirada luciendo apenada. — Y desde que te marchaste no había que no dejará de pensar en ti.—término de decir en un hilo de voz.

Está situación me estaba deprimiendo.

—¿Donde estuviste estos años?— preguntó por última vez, sonando triste. La alegría de unos minutos atrás se había perdido.

—Cuando terminamos volví a mi pueblo natal en Noruega y de ahí me fui a trabajar a Rusia 3 años y de ahí regresé de nuevo a Alemania.— le dije secamente. Hablar de eso dolía, era parte de un pasado turbio que quería ocultar.

Historia volvió a soltar lágrimas espesas.

Maldición esta situación me estaba acabando como hace 10 años.

Otro silencio se hizo presente. Giré al ventanal y la noche ya había llegado, las luces de la ciudad alumbraban mis pobres pensamientos y que la lluvia acompañaba mis malestares.

Giré de nuevo a ver a Historia la cual se encontraba mirando la lluvia al igual que yo.

Cuando iba a decirle algo su teléfono empezó a sonar. Historia se sorprendió y buscó rápidamente el objeto en su bolso. Que por cierto era uno muy caro.

—¿Armin, que sucede?— dijo preocupada.—¿Como que Sasha no podrá ir a las audiciones?— preguntó nuevamente confundida.—Esta bien estaré ahí en unos minutos, así que no te muevas.— finalizó la llamada.

—Lo siento mucho Ymir pero me tengo ir, Lizzie la hija de Sasha tuvo una caída y se quebró un brazo, así que tengo que ir a arreglar quien irá mañana a New York para las audiciones.— dijo sacando dinero de su bolso para pagar su fría bebida.

Le negué cuando me iba a dar el dinero de lo que yo le había invitado. Historia soltó un suspiró y se puso de pie rápidamente.

Así que mi estadía en ese café también había terminado, y tendría que volver al trabajo que tenía que entregarle a mi jefa.

Di las gracias a la chica del mostrador y guíe a mi acompañante hacía la puerta, por lo menos la lluvia había cesado.

—Fue de verdad un gusto volver a verte Ymir, pero aún tenemos muchas cosas de las cuales hablar.— dijo volviendo a buscar algo en su bolso.

Iba a decirle que esa sería la última vez que nos miraríamos pero Historia ya había encontrado lo que estaba buscando.

—Toma.— me pasó una tarjeta con su número de teléfono. Su tarjeta personal.

—Tu y yo tenemos que arreglar lo que paso entre nosotras hace 10 años.— dijo mirándome a los ojos mostrándose decidida.

—Tu y yo no tenemos nada de que hablar Historia, lo nuestro acabó cuando me marché o incluso antes.— le dije tratando de devolverle la tarjeta. Pero a quien engañaba tenía ganas de volver a verla, de volver a sentirme viva.

—Claro que si tenemos Ymir, así que si me disculpas quiero que me llames, porque aún tenemos cosas que componer entre nosotras.— volvió a devir decidida.

Un taxi se paró al lado nuestro. Y Historia se giró rápidamente para subirse. Dejandome ahí nuevamente con el corazón acelerado. Y con mis pensamientos hechos un lío.

—¡¡No lo olvides Ymir!!— gritó desde la ventana que habia abierto cuando el taxi iba avanzando.

Si señores Ymir Fritz estaba nuevamente en problemas.


	3. Capítulo 2

Disculpen si de verdad tardo mucho con la historia. Pero enserio espero y les guste.

Los personajes no me pertenecen pero la historia si.

_

Llegué a mi departamento el cual se encontraba en completa penumbra. Dejé la ya fría comida en la mesita de la sala y fui a encender la luz de la cocina.

Mi vida constaba de trabajar, comer,dormir, y volver a trabajar, casi no tenía tiempo para mi misma y eso era deprimente.

Corrí rápido a mi teléfono ya que lo había dejado cargando, porque no tenía planeado encontrarme con Historia.

Tenía 20 llamadas perdidas de Annie. Maldición esta mujer era peor que mi madre.

Me fijé primero en la hora. El aparato marcaba las 9 de la noche. ¿Tanto me había demorado?

Así que mejor opte por marcar el número de mi jefa.

El sonido que hacía el aparato me estaba estresando. Y Annie no debía de estar feliz. Y eso me ponía de mal humor a mi también.

—¡¡Maldita sea Ymir, tengo más de 3 horas llamándote y tu no dignabas a contestar!!— gritó del otro lado del teléfono.

—Mil disculpas Annie, pero tuve un improvisto.— me disculpé. Y si el econtrarme con Historia era algo que no había planeado.

—Esta bien, pero necesito el itinerario para mañana, recuerda que tengo muchos pendientes y no puedo yo sola.— contestó con ese tono de voz amargo que ella tenía.

—Ya lo se Annie, ahora mismo te mandó el archivo.— dije corriendo hacía la computadora que se encontraba en reposo.

Le moví al mouse para que despertará de su pequeña invernación. Y ahí seguía mi trabajo, el cual constaba de organizar las horas de Annie, para que se adaptará a su familia y a su trabajo. Porque eso era lo que tenía que hacer ¿no?

—Ya te lo mandé.—le dije,ya que se encontraba en espera por el archivo.—Gracias Ymir.— respondió. La había escuchado sonreír del otro lado.

—¿Si organizaste también las horas de Berth para que pueda ir al recital de Lenna?— preguntó Annie con voz un poco lejana del aparato.

—Así es, organicé los horarios de los dos para que les de el tiempo suficiente de poder llevar a Klaus a la escuela y de ahí vayan directo al recital de Ballet de Lenna.— le respondí. —De ahí el recital dice que acabará a las 11 de la mañana lo cual te dará tiempo de ir a la oficina y dar la junta de la semana sobre los productos nuevos que llegaron para el cabello, la junta acabará a las 2 de la tarde lo cual te dará tiempo de poder comer e ir a buscar a Klaus para llevarlo a la clase de natación. — le seguí comentando.

—¿No tengo ningún viaje?— preguntó. El sonido de unas bolsas se escuchaba de parte de mi jefa.

—No, nada de viajes, así que cuando termines de la clase de Klaus puedes regresar a la oficina y arreglar lo que te corresponde para el Director.— concluí.

—Muchas gracias Ymir, la verdad ya me estaba desesperando porque Lenna ha estado esforzándose demasiado para ese recital.— respondió.

—Me lo imaginé, y me da gusto que sus padres puedan ir a verla, además de sigue siendo una niña y aún los necesita, Klaus ya está un poco más grande así que los entiende más.—le dije dirigiéndome a la cocina, iba a calentar esos rollos de carne que había comprado y que de seguro debían de estar congelados.

—Te mereces unas buenas vacaciones Ymir, has trabajado muy duro, así que ¿Porque no te tomas la semana que viene antes de ir a la semana de la moda en París?— dijo Annie lo cual me dejó un poco desconcertada.

—Annie has arruinado mis hermosas vacaciones que iba a tomar en París.— respondí sarcástica.

—Que graciosa eres Ymir.— dijo igual con sarcasmo.—Pero te lo decía de verdad.—concluyó.

—Sabes que no me gustan las vacaciones Annie, no creo que el estar día y noche mirando películas en Netflix sea normal, además de que no tengo con quien salir, y recuerda que mi vida nocturna lleva muerta años.— le dije sentándome en uno de los pequeños bancos que tenía en mi barra.

—Eso es porque así lo quieres, Berth y yo aún seguimos saliendo al cine o a donde sea, ¿Porque no buscas una novia, llevas soltera desde la preparatoria no es así? — preguntó curiosa.

—Si recuerdo que ustedes aún tienen vida social ya que me has dejado de niñera de tus hijos.— le reproche. Annie rió del otro lado del teléfono. —Además dudo que Historia quiera volver a intentarlo.— concluí.

—¿Historia Reiss?¿Que tiene que ver Historia en esto?— preguntó curiosa.

La alarma del horno ya había empezado a sonar. Saqué la comida de éste y me dispuse a comer, ya que mi estómago me reclamaba algo del alimento.

—Así es, por eso demoré Annie, me encontré nuevamente con ella después de 10 años.— contesté con un poco de comida en la boca.

—Estoy algo sorprendida, ¿No la habías buscado tiempo atrás? — preguntó nuevamente curiosa.—Digo, ella era el amor de tu vida Ymir.

—Y lo sigue siendo Annie...Sólo que las cosas no terminaron bien entré nosotras.— muy bien la comida ya no me estaba cayendo bien.

—Deberías darte una oportunidad Ymir, has sufrido lo suficiente, es tiempo de que seas feliz.— dijo mi jefa alentándome a terminar la llamada con ella y a dejar mi comida a un lado.

Y era verdad las cosas entre Historia yo no habían terminado bien, y dudo que siguieran bien. Aunque ella me dijo que la buscará. ¿Tendría el suficiente valor para volverla a buscar?

—Gracias Annie, pero dudó que yo pueda estar de nuevo con ella, o tener algo de felicidad en mi vida.— concluí dando por terminado ese tema.

—Todos tenemos derecho a ser felices Ymir.— soltó Annie después de un pequeño silencio.

—Lo pensaré Annie.—la escuché sonreír suavemente.—¡¡Klaus te bajas de esa maldita silla ahora mismo o voy yo a bajarte de las orejas!!— gritó Annie a su hijo de 6 años.

Me reí, el escucharla regañar a sus hijos me parecía gracioso, me imaginé la pequeña cara del moreno asustado por el gritó de su madre. La puerta de dicha mujer se escuchó y a lo lejos se escucharon los gritos de los niños que anunciaban que su padre había llegado de la jornada de trabajo.

—Bueno Ymir, te veo mañana Berth acaba de llegar y vamos a cenar, gracias por el trabajo y piensa en lo que te dije.— dijo con voz un tanto seca como era de esperarse de Leonhardt.

—Lo haré Annie, nos vemos y saludos a los niños y a Berth.— finalicé la llamada.

Muy bien, ahí me encontraba sola de nuevo. Pensando en todo lo malo que me había sucedido en lo que llevaba de vida.

Había dejado mi vida en Seattle hace ya mucho tiempo atrás. Mi vida cambio cuando la conocí, sonaba deprimente pero así había sido.

Mi época en la preparatoria Trost tuvo sus buenos y malos momentos.

Había desechó la idea de que tendría una hermosa vida desde hace mucho tiempo. Pero la vida siempre tiene sorpresas ya sean buenas o malas.

Tenía mas de 5 años que no miraba a mi hermano, y casi nunca hablábamos por teléfono. Tenía entendido que Marco vivía en una región de Australia trabajando de veterinario.

Dios la comida y mis pensamientos me habían caído mal.

¿Porqué Historia? ¿Porqué regresaste a derrumbarme otra vez, como en ese maldito año?

Mierda...

Siempre me había considerado fuerte, alguien que no le teme a nada.

¿Porque ahora tenía miedo de volver a salir lastimada como cuando tenía 18?

El apartamento se miraba deprimente al igual que yo. Me acordé de la mirada de mi ex-maestro de educación física. Si ese odioso hombre enano que siempre nos llamaba mocosos de mierda, cuando el parecía uno también. El era un hijo de perra, pero debo de aceptar que era buen entrenador. Las clases de kick boxing eran muy interesantes cuando el las daba.

¿Porque demonios estaba recordando todo eso?

Esfume ese recuerdo no venía al caso el recodar cuando estaba en esa época que había tratado de sellarla.

Así que mejor borré esos recuerdos y también decidí irle a dar la comida a esos pobres perros que andaban en la calle a tan altas horas de la noche mendingando a la gente despiadada algo para llenar su estómago vacío.

Así que bajé al último piso de mi departamento, llevando la comida que no había terminado gracias a los recuerdos amargos.

El elevador se detuvo en el primer piso mostrando la puerta del edificio. Salí de allí y en menos de dos segundos. Un candidato había aparecido para darle mi almuerzo/cena.

Le hablé pacíficamente para que se acercará y no tuviera miedo. Le puse el plato de la comida en el piso. El pobre animal se miraba realmente desesperado por algo de comer. Por suerte la lluvia se había detenido, pero eso no quitaba que el pobre cachorro tuviera frío.

Así que le dije al cachorro que se quedará ahí que le traería algo para que se tapará del frío. Y corrí de nuevo hacia el quinto piso de mi departamento. El elevador subió lo mas rápido que pudo dejándome en el pasillo hacía mi hogar.

Genial. No tenía alguna cobija a la mano, así que pensé unos minutos en donde tendría y recordé que en el armario donde guardaba aún cajas desde que me había mudado debía de haber alguna cosa para el pobre animal.

Abrí rápidamente la puerta del armario que se encontraba al lado de la puerta principal. Tenía tiempo que no habría esa puerta.

Cuando la abrí el olor a guardado se hizo presente en mi nariz. Frunci el ceño. Si Annie me daba esas vacaciones las tomaría para componer ese lugar.

Busqué en las primeras cajas que había ahí.

Conté al rededor de unas veinte cajas llenas de ropa vieja o fotografías de cuando me había ido de casa.

También tenía un estante ahí. ¿Porque demonios tenía eso? Bueno no importaba.

Corrí rápido revolviendo todas las cajas para encontrarme con lo que buscaba, una vieja cobija que aún se conservaba en perfecto estado. Pero que yo ya no iba a utilizar.

Así que la tomé en mis manos no sin antes hacer que por lo menos tres cajas se cayeran a mis pies. Genial cuando regresará las tendría que acomodar.

Dejé todo como estaba y corrí rápido al elevador para buscar al cachorro que esperaba que estuviera ahí ya que me había demorado buscándole algo para el frío.

Cuando llegué a la planta principal me percaté que el animal aún seguía ahí. Había acatado muy bien lo que le había dicho.

Así que me encamine rápido hacía el para buscarle un lugar seco y que no se mojara. Y perfectamente lo había encontrado al lado del edificio. Era un lugar muy pequeño pero cómodo para el pobre animal. Que me dio una lamida en forma de agradecimiento.

Le di una triste mirada. Siempre había sido débil por este tipo de situaciones. Ya que me recordaban mucho a mi pasado. Pero decidí ya no seguir recordando. Así que le di una suave caricia y entré de nuevo al edificio subiendo nuevamente el elevador que me dejó en mi pasillo.

Muy bien tendría que componer esas cajas que se habían caído y dejado un pequeño desastre.

Cerré la puerta de mi departamento el cual seguía mirándose deprimente. Y me giré a ver las cajas que estaban en el suelo.

Bueno por lo menos eran cajas con libros viejos y algunos papeles, así que no era gran cosa.

Me agache para recoger cada cosa. Mientras iba mirando el contenido de las cajas. No eran mas que libros que había comprado para pasar el tiempo cuando estuve en Alemania y de ahí regresé nuevamente. Algunos eran de Noruega y otros Rusos. Eran los libros que había comprado en mis viajes.

Hasta que me topé con uno que hizo que mi corazón se acelerará.

Era el anuario de preparatoria. El famoso anuario de fotos que siempre se toman para recordarse y todas esas jodidas cosas.

Maldije a Marco por habérmelo dado aquella vez.

Lo aparté y decidí terminar de guardar los otros. Después me concentraría en ese.

Minutos después de que terminará con las cajas tomé el anuario otra vez. Sentía que el tener ese libro en mis manos ardía. Apagué la luz del armario y me dirigí a la sala de estar. Prendí la luz junto con la lámpara que tenía decorando el lugar.

Giré de nuevo al ventanal que tenía, apreciando la luz de la ciudad, pero está estaba distorsionada gracias a la lluvia que se había hecho presente nuevamente.

Dejé el libro en la mesita que estaba ahí, junto con mi computadora. Necesitaba algo de beber porque repentinamente la garganta se me había secado al ver ese libro.

Mi gran nevera como siempre se encontraba vacía, mostrando solamente bebidas energéticas y un paquete de cervezas. Si iba a mirar algo tan triste y doloroso como el anuario escolar. ¿No sería mala idea tomar una cerveza?

Así que fue lo que tomé y me dirigí de nuevo a la sala. Me senté en el mueble y abrí la lata de la bebida que tanto ansiaba en probar.

Di el primer tragó tomando algo de valor. Y abrí el dichoso álbum.

Las primeras páginas tenían unas palabras a la generación de ese año. Que era la mía claramente.

La segunda página estaba en blanco. Pero la tercera contenía a la clase 104. Las chicas se encontraban sentadas mientras que los chicos se encontraban en la parte de atrás. Nuestro tutor se encontraba en medio de todos nosotros. Ese hombre de cabello rubio y gruesas cejas ¿Cual era su nombre? ¿Erwin Smith no?

Si. Era Erwin Smith. Joder ese hombre imponía de tan solo verlo. Y seguí mirando a nuestros compañeros.

Eren Jaeger se encontraba en la primera esquina, seguido de Armin, de ahí estaba Jean y a su lado se encontraba Marco mi pecoso hermano. Di otro trago a la cerveza la cual me supo realmente bien. Y seguí mirando. Algunas caras no las recordaba. Después miré a Connie ese chico que realmente era el bromista de la clase y no tenía idea de porque rayos se había graduado si ni siquiera entregaba nada. Me reí al recordar eso. Del lado contrario se encontraba Reiner. Suspire pesado al ver su jodida sonrisa. Así que decidí ignorarlo y seguí mirando para encontrarme con un tímido Berth y de ahí nuevamente eran caras desconocidas.

Bajé mi vista para ver a las chicas.

Y ahí se encontraba centada en medio de todas ellas. Tan brillante como siempre. Sonreí amargo.

En la primera esquina se encontraba Mikasa Ackerman con su peculiar labial negro y sus collares de calaveras junto con ese mechón morado que siempre tenía en el fleco. Pensé en lo que Historia me había dicho que ahora era su modelo, deseaba ver en que se había convertido nuestra gótica Mikasa.

Giré mi vista hacía la otra esquina y me empecé a reír. Annie estaba cruzada de brazos al igual que Mikasa. Maldición volví a reírme recordé que esas dos tampoco se llevaban muy bien.

Pero en cambió de Mikasa, Annie tenía los ojos llenos de delineador. Haciendo que su ojos no se notarán mucho. A su lado se encontraban otras chicas que desconocí.

Giré de nuevo hacia el lado de Mikasa y miré a Sasha que había salido con la boca llena de comida ya que estaba comiéndose una hamburguesa.¿Como demonios le había hecho para que no la regañaran? Me reí nuevamente.

La cerveza ya se había agotado así que fui por otra rápido para seguir mirando. Al lado de Sasha me encontraba yo. Y en medio de todas se encontraba Historia. Ella brillaba como un sol, a pesar de que ese día no había sido nada bueno.

Cambie la página y ahora estaban las fotos de toda la clase 104. Estábamos con apodos debajo de nuestras imágenes. Así que me puse a leer cada una de ellas.

Primero se encontraba Armin el había sido el nerd de la generación, pero había que aceptar que había salido con honores por su inteligencia, seguido de Marco mi hermano, el co-capitan del equipo de Football americano. Aparte de que también era un nerd. Suspire pesado. Cambié la hoja y en esta se encontraba Mikasa y Eren. Mikasa había sido autonominada la chica crepúsculo y Eren simplemente era el bastardo suicida. Solo por lo idiota que era.

Tomé otro trago y seguí mirando. Jean era el cara de caballo. Me reí ante ese estúpido apodo que el idiota de Eren le había puesto.

Sasha y Connie también lo acompañaban. Sasha era la chica patata y Connie... Realmente no se como demonios le decíamos al calvito. Me reí de nuevo.

Seguí mirando hasta que miré a Annie la cual tenía cara de aburrida con mucha sombra negra en sus ojos. Demonios tenía material de oro para reírme de ella.

En la misma hoja de encontraba el idiota de Reiner junto con Berth. El idiota de Reiner era el capitán del equipo de donde estaba mi hermano. Rodé los ojos, no toleraba verlo. En cambio Berth siempre había sido sudoroso y cuando se quedaba dormido en clases hacía poses muy extrañas.

Tome aire para ver la siguiente imagen. Y bebí más cerveza. Así que cambie la hoja y ahí me encontraba nuevamente abrazando a Historia. Ella había sido la capitana del equipo de porristas y yo había pertenecido al equipo de football también. Pero realmente lo que me gustaba era Boxear.

Y por cierto yo era la pecosa e Historia era la Queen bee de la clase.

Trague pesado la cerveza. Demonios. ¿Porque me había tenido que enamorar de esa chica?

Suspire y seguí mirando las demás páginas que mostraban a nuestros maestros y a los que pertenecían a la escuela. No entendía el porque pero que mas daba. Muchas de esas personas que estaban ahí nos habían ayudado.

Seguí mirando hasta llegar a una página en blanco. Recordé que había quitado la imagen de esa página.

Así que rápidamente la cambie hasta llegar a la página de las firmas del álbum.

Todos me habían firmado diciéndome que me detestaban pero que les agradaba al mismo tiempo y que me deseaban lo mejor. Reí ante eso. Hasta llegar a la firma de la chica que había robado mi corazón.

"Se que hemos pasado por muchas cosas Ymir, pero quiero que sepas que siempre te voy amar estés en donde estés y que gracias a ti aprendí a ser libre". Atte: Historia

Trague pesado la poca cerveza que me quedaba.

Debía de llamarla.

Debía de recuperar al amor de mi vida una vez más.

*

Bueno aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo de esta bella historia que poco a poco se va a ir desarrollando, pero no falta mucho para que empiece lo que realmente importa.

Espero y les este gustando, veo que ya mas personas la han visto y realmente eso me hace muy feliz.

No olviden compartirla para que más personas la conozcan y se enamoren como nuestras bellas chicas

Y bueno si tienen preguntas que hacerme adelante y disculpen si hay errores trataré de corregirlos

Gracias...


	4. Capítulo 3

De verdad espero y les este gustando la historia.

Ya que trato de hacerla lo mejor posible para las que me leen por aquí y a las que me leen por Wattpad, que es en donde la subí primero, ya que aquella plataforma la conozco mejor.

Pero aún así estoy tratando de encontrar la manera de entenderle a esta plataforma xd.

 ** _Nota:_** La historia es un Au.Los personajes no son míos pero la historia sí.

 ** _Capítulo 3_**

La cabeza me dolía. Y la luz mañanera se colaba por mis ventanales anunciando un nuevo día.

Abrí lentamente mis ojos. Pero me encontraba aturdida, a lo lejos podía escuchar la alarma sonar indicando que era hora de levantarse.

Maldición me había quedado dormida. Y recordaba poco de lo que había pasado el día anterior.

Así que me levanté para callar la odiosa alarma. Enfoque mejor mi vista y miré que me había quedado dormida en el sofá. Y que me había acabado el paquete de cervezas. Tenía la mesita llena de papeles junto con el anuario escolar.

Demonios.

Me llevé una mano a la frente la cual me dolió, porque me levanté muy rápido.

Tenía tiempo que no me embriagaba. Y menos por el corazón roto.

Ahora si estaba jodida.

Me puse de pie poco a poco para no caer al suelo. Y enfoqué mejor la vista en el anuario el cual estaba abierto con las páginas de las firmas.

Miré nuevamente la letra de Historia y aquellas bonitas palabras que había plasmado en las blancas páginas del anuario en aquel entonces.

10 años.

10 malditos años. Y yo seguía amándola.

Pero todas las cosas que sucedieron entre nosotras me habían devastado. Se que yo también tenía culpa. Pero era algo que ya no quería recordar.

La alarma no dejaba de seguir sonando así que me dirigí a mi habitación la cual se encontraba intacta por que no había dormido en ella.

Callé el aparato y me dispuse a buscar ropa para ducharme, e ir al trabajo. Annie no estaría por un rato así que me daría tiempo de hacer mis cosas y recuperarme de la resaca.

Saqué mi usual ropa, Annie no era estricta en la forma en la que vestía. Así que saqué unos pantalones algo rasgados y una blusa de tirantes negra junto con una sudadera verde y lo completaría con mis botas. El clima de Seattle siempre era frío y lluvioso era lo que me seguía encantando de ese insípido lugar.

Mis duchas eran en menos de 10 minutos, digamos que no era tan lenta tampoco para arreglarme. La apariencia era lo que menos me importaba. Terminé de ducharme y salí envuelta en una toalla, Sequé mi cabello con otra y me puse a cepillarlo, como lo tenía corto no demoraba mucho.

Me vestí y salí a ver que desayunaba. Ahora si tenía hambre. Y si no comía la cerveza que había tomado la noche anterior me haría daño. Y no tenía ganas de enfermarme. Así que puse un poco de agua a calentar para hacerme un té, para evitar dolores estomacales. Y me puse a buscar algo en la nevera la cual estaba vacía.

Tenía que buscar algo para desayunar. Me quedé pensando un poco hasta que el teléfono empezó a sonar.

Corrí rápido para ver quien era. Pero de seguro debía de ser Annie.

El timbre del aparato seguía resonando. Así que contesté.

—Demonios Ymir porque siempre tardas en responder.— dijo Annie seca y enojada como siempre.

—Tal vez porque no quiero escuchar tu amarga voz.— le respondí. Escuche a Annie reír un poco.

—El festival de Lenna término un poco antes, así que ya voy a la empresa, ¿en donde te encuentras?— preguntó. A lo lejos podía escuchar las alarmas e insultos de la ciudad.

—En mi departamento, me levanté algo tarde ¿Porqué?— le pregunte curiosa. Me dirigí hacía la estufa para apagar el agua que tenía calentando ya que iba a ocasionar un incendio si no la apagaba.

—Paso por ti en 20 minutos, así que quiero que estés lista.— contestó en tono autoritario.

—Pero aún no he desayunado.— le contesté lamentando el haberme embriagado la noche anterior.

—No te preocupes yo invito el desayuno de hoy, me lo pagas luego.— dijo riendo.

Genial me iba a dejar de niñera otra vez.

—Está bien su majestad. —le respondí con sarcasmo.

Annie rió. Me dijo unas cuántas cosas más, sobre que no olvidará mi teléfono y los papeles que me había dado días atrás. Asentí a todas las cosas que me dijo y terminamos la llamada.

Dejé el agua ahí. Si Annie me invitaría el desayuno ya no tenía que preocuparme mucho. Así que mejor fui a la mesa y me puse a acomodar los papeles, y a limpiar la alfombra que tenía latas por todos lados.

Todo lo hice sin pensar en mirar el anuario.

Cuando terminé de limpiar me senté en el sofá. Mi departamento era triste tanto en la mañana como en la noche. Me sentía sola, pero en 10 años no había sentido la necesidad de estar acompañada.

Claro que cuando me había ido, tuve algunas relaciones fugaces. Pero nunca dejé de pensar en ella.

Historia se había propuesto consumirme lentamente cerca y lejos de ella.

Y su recuerdo siempre estuvo conmigo.

El timbre empezó a sonar. Annie ya estaba esperándome.

Así que tomé los papeles y tomé el anuario por puro impulso. Quería algo para tomar valor o sentirme peor. Ambas cosas estarían bien para mí.

Cerré el departamento y guardé las llaves en mí bolso de vagabunda como le decía Annie.

Se preguntarán. ¿Porqué si trabajo en una agencia de belleza y moda y todas esas cosas, porque no me visto elegante?.

Bueno porque los estereotipos nunca me gustaron. Y prefiero mi comodidad a lucir bonita. Annie estaba conforme. Y obviamente siempre era criticada por dejarme vestir como un chico. Pero ella me apoyaba.

Y aunque siempre tuvimos diferencias la consideró una amiga.

Cuando la puerta del elevador se abrió Annie se encontraba afuera de su lujoso auto.

Y pude mirar sus brillantes ojos debajo de sus lentes oscuros.

—¿De verdad siempre tienes que tardar en todo?— pregunto irritada.

—Disculpa, pero recuerda que me tengo que arreglar mi querida Annie.— le dije con sarcasmo,Annie sonrió.

—Callate vagabunda y sube al auto.— dijo abriendo la puerta del piloto y metiéndose dentro del auto. Reí y abrí la puerta del copiloto y me senté a su lado.

Se hizo un silencio algo incómodo. Annie no era de muchas palabras y yo tampoco. Pero era mi jefa así que tenía que sacar algún tema.

—¿Como estuvo el recital de Lenna?— pregunté a la rubia por su pequeña hija.

A la rubia se le iluminaron los ojos y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

—Lenna lucía hermosa con su pequeño traje de hada, Berth grabó más de un vídeo, así que cuando vayas a la casa te los enseñaremos.— dijo un poco alegre. Sabía que el hablar de sus hijos sería un buen tema de conversación.

Me estuvo contando sobre sus hijos en todo el trayecto hacía el restaurant al que íbamos ir a desayunar. Se miraba algo lujoso, pero conocía bien a Annie, a ella tampoco le gustaban las multitudes y mucho menos las personas engreídas.

Por lo menos coincidimos en algo.

Bajamos del auto y entramos al local el cual lucía muy pintoresco pero acogedor.

Decidimos sentarnos en una mesa un poco alejada de las personas pero con una bonita vista hacia la avenida la cual lucía reluciente.

El mesero llegó y nos puso el menú de desayuno acompañado de una gran sonrisa. Le sonreímos.

El mesero se retiró y nos dejo a Annie y a mí mirando y escogiendo lo que queríamos para desayuno.

Leí con atención la hoja del menú. Y miré a Annie, la cual se encontraba concentrada tratando de escoger.

—Enserio, me has traído a un restaurant para niños Annie.— le dije torciendo los labios.

—Es eso o que te quedes con hambre.— dijo sin dejar de mirar el menú. Puse los ojos en blanco. Annie me había traído al lugar al que ella suele venir con su familia.

La miré nuevamente y me fijé mejor en su ropa, la cual lucía sencilla pero elegante.

Algo me decía que se había ido a cambiar a su casa la ropa, porque aún conservaba el maquillaje. Su pantalón de vestir y su blusa blanca resaltaba su esbelto cuerpo al igual que sus ojos.

Annie era bonita, pero no tanto como aquella chica en la cual seguía pensando. Miré la ventana la cual anunciaba un cielo nublado. Los buenos días soleados siempre se iban.

Así que mejor decidí mirar el menú y concentrarme en que quería desayunar.

El mesero regreso y nos espero a decirle lo que queríamos.

Annie ordenó unos Hot cakes con covertura de helado de chocolate. Así que yo también ordené eso. El mesero asintió y tomó nuestra orden y se dirigió a la cocina a dejarla.

Me quedé mirando a Annie y ella alzó una ceja.

— Si te preguntas porque estamos aquí, es porque aquí suelo venir con mi familia, y porque hacen los mejores Hot cakes de la ciudad.— respondió a mi pregunta imaginaria.

—Lo sabía, por lo menos espero y valgan la pena Annie.— le dije frunciendo el ceño.

Annie esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. Eso fue lo único que hizo.

Un nuevo silencio se hizo entre nosotras.

—Ymir me he preguntado, porque después de tanto tiempo no habías buscado a Historia. — soltó de repente.

Demonios me había tomado desprevenida.

—Es cosa que no te debe de importar Annie, no le tomo mucha importancia desde hace tiempo a eso, ayer solo fue un encuentro casual, pero no es para que me afecte.— contesté esquivando su filosa mirada.

—Tal vez me importe, porque te conozco desde hace 10 años y porque eres mi asistente y probablemente mi amiga.— respondió con su seca voz.

Fruncí el ceño, y me sentí halagada de que esa mujer tan feroz me considerará alguien importante para ella.

—No había querido buscarla, porque tengo aún mis razones, y pensé que ya era feliz.— respondí.— Es la directora y jefa de una agencia de modelos que heredó de su padre.

—Con más razón debiste de saber algo de ella ¿No lo crees?— dijo antes que el mesero llegará con nuestro pedido.

Ignorando lo que había dicho,miré el platillo y se miraba delicioso. Así que decidí borrar malos momentos y disfrutar el desayuno.

Annie pareció entender ya que ella también se puso a comer al mismo tiempo que yo.

Mire la ventana y pequeñas gotas de lluvia caían haciendo la mañana nuevamente algo triste.

Nos quedamos en silencio. Pero no era un silencio cómodo. Necesitaba hacer algo. Por eso detestaba quedarme sola con Annie. Esa mujer nunca hablaba, no se como es que Berth puede estar tan feliz con alguien de tan pocas palabras como ella. Me reí ante eso. Berth debía amarla tanto,como yo amaba a Historia.

Y para romper el hielo saqué el anuario, debía por lo menos alegrar la mañana.

Puse el anuario en la mesita y Annie me miro extrañada.

—¿Qué es eso?— preguntó curiosa terminando de comer un pedazo de su hot cake.

Reí un poco y la miré alzando un ceja. Busqué la página adecuada y se la enseñé.

Annie me miró sorprendida tanto que pensé que se le saldrían los ojos.

—¡¡¡Mierda Ymir, quita esa cosa vergonzosa de mi vista!!!.— dijo enojada.

Me reí fuerte. La página que le había puesto, era una donde se mostraba sacando el dedo corazón a la cámara de Eren. Sus ojos se mostraban llenos de sombra negra y con mucho delineador. Traía su chaqueta de cuero y su típica corbata roja. Le había enseñado a su Annie de hace 10 años.

—¿Como es que aún tienes eso?— volvió a preguntar sonrojada.

—Ayer lo descubrí, lo tenía guardado en unas cajas que tenía olvidadas de cuando me mudé.— contesté riendo.

Annie estaba roja aunque no sabía porque.

—Esos eran mis tiempos negros Ymir.— respondió con voz baja.

—Y vaya que negros Annie, mira que tus sombras se miraban más que tus ojos.— respondí riendo aún mas fuerte.

Annie me pateó por debajo de la mesa. Volví a reír. Parecía una niña siendo molestada por sus compañeros de jardín.

—No es gracioso Ymir, yo ya no soy así. — dijo cruzándose de brazos y inflando un poco las mejillas.

Se miraba adorable. Ahora entendía a Bertholdt. Se había enamorado de esa chica que no decía muchas palabras pero que con sus gestos mostraba lo que decía.

Me dolió el pecho al pensar aquello. Quería tener a Historia entre mis brazos con tan solo mirar a Annie de esa manera.

Annie me quitó el anuario y se puso a mirarlo. Fruncía el ceño mientras comía y miraba al mismo tiempo.

—Demonios, pensé que esta mierda ya se había quedado olvidada.— dijo sin dejar de mirar el libro.

—Tal vez fueron algunos años Annie pero ahora no te salvarás de mí.— le respondí comiendo un poco.

Annie volvió a patearme. Reí al verla tan avergonzada.

Nos quedamos calladas otra vez. No hasta que Annie decidió ponerme en el limbo de mis pensamientos y emociones.

—Es hora de que hablemos bien Ymir, y no evites tu felicidad. — dijo mirándome. No me había dado cuenta de que había terminado su desayuno.—¿Porqué nunca la buscaste?—preguntó.

—Tal vez porque nunca tuve el valor después de lo que sucedió entre nosotras, ella pasaba por una difícil decisión, y yo... Yo no me sentía con la confianza suficiente para todo lo que se nos vino encima.

—¿Porqué te fuiste Ymir?— esa pregunta resonó en mi cabeza. Fue la misma pregunta que Historia me había hecho. Los ojos brillantes de Annie me miraron sin expresión alguna. Esa pregunta me había devastado un día anterior. Pero la persona que la había hecho me miraba con ojos brillantes y llenos de amor.

—Porque preferí su felicidad antes a la mía. —respondí sin sentimiento alguno.

Annie asintió.

—Hemos tenido contacto muy lejano con la empresa de Reiss, pensé que te habías dado cuenta.— soltó.

La miré incrédula. En todo este maldito tiempo ella sabía de Historia.

—¿Entonces porque no me lo habías dicho Leonhardt?— le dije molesta.

Annie se encogió de hombros como si no importará. Cuando era un tema importante para mi. Doloroso pero importante.

—Nunca preguntaste Ymir, así que supuse que tu la estarías buscando por tu cuenta.— dijo como si no importará.

La mire algo resentida. Porque tenía razón.

Pero ¿Porque no la había buscado yo misma? Me reclamé por ser tan idiota.

Annie seguía mirándome con esas navajas filosas que tenía por ojos.

Nos volvimos a quedar en silencio. Iba a decirle algo a Annie cuando ella sacó su teléfono y me enseño sus redes sociales.

Me quedé sorprendida.

Puso su teléfono aun más cerca para que mirará mejor.

Me mostraba una imagen de una reciente pasarela en Tailandia. En el centro se mostraba una chica alta, con el cabello negro y corto. También esos rasgos que reconocí rápidamente. Le arrebate el teléfono a Annie.

La chica de la pasarela era Mikasa, así que Historia tenía razón. Entré a la etiqueta con el nombre de Mikasa. Y me llevo a su perfil.

Mikasa ya no era la chica gótica como la recordaba. Ahora era una mujer de mundo, y no de un mundo cualquiera. Era parte del mundo de la belleza y la elegancia.

Miré poco a poco sus fotos y vi algunas de sus vacaciones o sus descansos en las ciudades a donde iban para las pasarelas. Un foto llamo mi atención.

Estaban detrás del escenario de alguna pasarela. Un chico con gorro rojo y otro con lentes tenían abrazada a Mikasa. El de gorro sostenía una cámara entre sus manos y sonreía a la otra cámara con la que estaban tomando la foto. El chico de lentes tenía unos folders en sus pequeñas manos y lucía nervioso.

Eran, Eren y Armin. Sonreí al ver a esos tres como siempre juntos.

Sentí un golpe en el pecho. Y me removí incómoda. El ver a los que solían ser mis compañeros me puso algo nostálgica.

Pero todo se fue a la mierda cuando encontré otra foto que hizo que mi pecho doliera aún más.

Era un restaurante algo acogedor. Todos los integrantes vestían de forma sencilla y reían para la cámara.

El trió de siempre se encontraba abrazados y riendo. Después vi a un chico rapado y supuse que era Connie al lado de una chica castaña que supe que era Sasha la cual esta comiendo cuando tomaron la foto, tomándola desprevenida.

Pude ver a un chico de pelo cenizo al lado de Sasha riendo con sarcasmo. Supuse que era Jean. Y en el centro de todos se encontraba ella.

Riendo con esa bella sonrisa que me robaba la respiración. Sentí que me fallaban las piernas, lo bueno era que me encontraba sentada.

Miré a Annie la cual se mantenía mirándome finamente. Ladeó una pequeña sonrisa.

Volví a mirar las etiquetas y los nombres y vi su nombre.

Así que entre rápidamente a su perfil.

Cientos de fotos de comida, de lugares con paisajes hermosos de donde suponía había ido en los festivales de moda. Seguí mirando su perfil para buscarla a ella y sus bonitos ojos. Quería mirarlos una vez más.

Hasta que la vi.

Una foto sencilla. Era ella caminando en la playa mirando una puesta de sol. Se miraba realmente hermosa. Aunque eso no era mucho.

Ella es realmente perfecta.

Seguí mirando todas las fotografías. En todas se encontraba sola o acompañada con los de la clase 104.

Hubo una aún mas hermosa. Ella se encontraba sentada en una banca mirando al suelo. Y lo que más llamó mi atención fue lo que contenía las palabras de la imagen.

I'm waiting for you.

Yo también te seguía esperando Historia.

Apreté el botón de salida y le entregué el teléfono a Annie la cual me seguía mirando sin expresión alguna.

Recordé la tarjeta que me había dado la noche anterior. La había dejado en mi bolsa de vagabunda así que la busqué lo mas rápido que pude, hasta que la encontré.

Miré la pequeña tarjeta que contenía el número de Historia plasmado.

Sentí un hueco en mi estómago. Y miré a Annie la cual miraba su teléfono o contestando algún mensaje.

Saqué el mío rápidamente y miré el número.

—No te límites Ymir, ambas sabemos que ella espera esa llamada, y que te mueres por volverla a ver.— dijo sin dejar de mirar su teléfono. — Mereces ser feliz Ymir.

La miré sin decir nada. El teléfono y la tarjeta quemaban.

¿Historia querría volver a intentarlo?

—No me hagas patear tu insípido trasero Ymir, así que llama a esa chica.— dijo Annie poniéndome aún mas nerviosa.

Le saque el dedo medio a Annie y ella me respondió igual. Parecíamos unas niñas haciendo eso. Pero tenía razón. Debía dejar mi miedo atrás y recuperarla.

Así que desbloqueé mi teléfono y empecé a marcar los números de la tarjeta.

Annie había dejado su teléfono aún lado y me miraba esperando a poner la llamada en línea.

Cerré los ojos y apreté el botón para iniciar la llamada. Me puse el teléfono en el oído y el timbre de que la llamada estaba en progreso me ponía aún mas nerviosa.

Mis nervios me empezaron a traicionar y iba a colgar la llamada cuando del otro lado se escuchó una voz.

Abrí los ojos asustada y miré a Annie la cual seguía mirándome sin expresión.

—¿Hola...?— su hermosa voz resonó en mi cabeza.

Respiré.

—Hola.— contesté.

Era momento de recuperar 10 años perdidos.

Si ha llegado hasta aquí les daré un maratón de la historia.

Realmente no me gusta pedir reviews y eso, porque me gusta ver que los pocos que me leen lo hacen de corazón. Y eso me hace feliz :3

Pero eso si xd, dejen su mensaje si quieren el maratón XD.

Volviendo a lo anterior, gracias a las chicas hermosas que me dejan sus hermosos mensajitos. Eso me da energía para seguir publicando aquí el fic. Y mientras le voy entendiendo un poco más XD.

Disculpen las faltas de ortografía, las trataré de corregir.

Gracias por leerme :3


	5. Capítulo 4

**_Bueno lo prometido es deuda :D_**

 ** _Aquí les traigo el Maratón mis hermosas y hermosos lectores :3/_**

 ** _Nota: los personajes no son míos.Pero la historia si._**

 ** _Capítulo 4_**

10 años atrás.

La jodida mañana se anunciaba por mi ventana.

Y la cabeza me dolía, aquella estúpida alarma no dejaba de indicarme de que era hora de levantarse y que era el primer día de escuela.

Así que con la poca fuerza que tenía me giré.

5 minutos más era lo que pedía.

Traté de alcanzar la alarma y apagarla pero mí brazo se sentía pesado. Así que mejor la ignoré, se calmaría en menos de un minuto.

Me tapé mejor con la sábana para ignorar la luz, y la alarma pareció entender ya que se quedó en calma. Al fin paz para mí.

Estaba encontrando a Morfeo nuevamente cuando la puerta de mi habitación se abrió.

¡¡Maldición!! Quería dormir, porque no me dejaban hacerlo.

—¡¡Vamos dormilona!! Es nuestro primer día de escuela y no quiero llegar tarde.— escuche desde la entrada. Saqué mi mano izquierda y le saqué el dedo medio. No tenía ánimos de ir a la escuela.

Escuché reír la voz que venía desde mi puerta.

—Ymir es nuestro primer día, y nuestro último año, hay que disfrutarlo.— dijo la voz acercándose a mi.

—Marco, quiero seguir durmiendo carajo.—le dije acomodandome mejor.

La sábana salió volando de mi cuerpo y la luz mañanera me dio directo en la cara dejandome cegada por unos minutos, haciendo que mi dolor de cabeza aumentará.

—¡¡Mierda Marco!! No tenías que hacer eso.— le grité molesta.

—Vamos Ymir, no seas floja y levanta tu trasero que se nos hace tarde.— dijo poniendo algo en mi mesita.

Mi giré para verlo. Marco ya estaba vestido con su uniforme recién planchado. Dios Marco era un hijo prodigio. En cambio yo...

Era la oveja negra, pero muy querida de la

familia.

—Mamá ya te plancho tu uniforme, y te dejó listo el desayuno, yo ya comí así que nada mas te estoy esperando a ti.— dijo amablemente mi hermano.

—¿Ya se fueron?— pregunté, refiriéndome a mis padres.

Marco asintió. Y puse los ojos en blanco. La camisa blanca y la corbata roja que tenía Marco de uniforme resaltaba sus pequeñas pecas.

Busqué mi uniforme y lo encontré en uno de mis muebles listo para usar.

Miré a Marco que seguía con una estúpida sonrisa en su cara.

—¿Que paso anoche, después de que vomité? — le pregunte. Y me puse de pie para buscar mi ropa interior y meterme a duchar.

—Te recogí y nos traje de regreso a casa, despues deje a Jean en su casa ya que yo no bebí mucho.— dijo sin dejar de sonreír.

Lo miré y empecé a reír. Joder Marco eres un gran hermano.

—¿Mamá se dio cuenta de que bebí mucho? — le pregunté curiosa.

Marco asintió. Y se sentó en la orilla de mi cama.

—¿Jean se vino con nosotros? Pensé que se había ido antes.— le dije curiosa. Marco volvió a asentir.

No me había dado cuenta de que estaba en ropa interior y solamente con la blusa que traía puesta en la noche anterior. Miré a Marco y le tiré la toalla que tenía en la mano.

Marco me miró confundido y le hice señas de en la forma en la que me encontraba. El pecoso rió y se dirigió a la puerta. Le volví a sacar el dedo y seguí buscando lo que faltaba para completar mi uniforme.

Me metí a duchar lo más rápido posible, ya que Marco tenía razón. Antes me había tomado la pastilla que mi hermano me había llevado para calmar la resaca del día anterior. Salir un día antes había sido mala idea, como siempre Ymir y sus grandiosas ideas.

Me terminé de duchar y me miré en el espejo del baño, lucía fresca pero con la misma cara aburrida de siempre.

¿Que mierda habría hecho anoche para terminar tan mal?

Mire mi cuello y tenía varios moretones.

Puse los ojos en blanco y busqué algo de maquillaje para tapar esa cosa. Si mamá la veía me mataría.

Maquille la zona y salí enredada en la toalla para buscar mi uniforme y empezar a vestirme lo más rápido posible. Miré mi mesita y vi mi teléfono, lo tendría que mirar para ver que idioteces había hecho, pero sería luego.

Me puse las bragas y el sostén y después la camisa de la escuela, me miré en el espejo que tenía en mi habitación. Aún tenía un poco de rímel corrido en los ojos así que busqué el desmaquillante y traté de hacerlo lo más rápido. Porque Marco ya debía de estar desesperado.

Termine de ponerme la falda de color azul marino junto con la corbata roja. La cual me hacia ver ridícula. El uniforme era ridículo, pero era parte de la escuela.

Bajé las escaleras y me encontré con Marco en su teléfono.

—Desayuna algo Ymir, si no la resaca nunca se irá. — dijo sin mirarme. Marco me conocía muy bien y sabía lo terca que podía ser.

Puse los ojos en blanco, pero tenía razón. Me dirigí a la cocina y encontré el desayuno que mi madre había preparado. Eran unos waffles decorados con manzanas. Mamá siempre se lucía con los desayunos. Y eso me hacía sentir un poco de remordimiento ya que yo siempre le desobedecía. Pero quité ese pensamiento y me puse a comer lo mas rápido que pude.

—¿En que nos vamos a ir?.— le pregunté a Marco aún con comida en mi boca.

Marco puso una sonrisa apenada y se rascó la nuca. Se levantó del sofá y se puso enfrenté mío.

—Aún tengo mi auto con el mecánico, así que por eso te estoy esperando.— dijo sonriendo y bailando sobre sus talones, y poniendo la cara de un cachorro.

Maldición mi hermano podía convencerme con tan sólo poner esa cara.

Reí y asentí.

—Esta bien pecoso, pero tu manejas no tengo ánimos de conducir.— le dije terminando de comer, para luego lavar mi plato. Me sequé las manos y termine de alistarme y le dije a Marco que ya era hora de irnos.

Marco sonrió ya que al fin estaba lista. Mi hermano era la persona más paciente del mundo y eso era algo que siempre había admirado de el.

Salimos de la casa para buscar mi auto, un regalo de mi padre al cumplir mis 17 años. Los Bodt eran unas personas maravillosas en todos los sentidos.

Marco había tenido un percance hace una semana con un idiota de un taxi por eso es que no tenía su auto con él.

Mi hermano subió en el lado del piloto y yo en el del copiloto. Le pasé las llaves y me puse el cinturón de seguridad. Mi hermano empezó a conducir y yo me puse a mirar los mensajes que tenía de la noche anterior.

Jean me había mandado varias imágenes mías haciendo el ridículo. En una estaba bailando arriba de una mesa, en otra estaba bebiendo de dos botellas al mismo tiempo, y la peor de todas era donde había terminado de vomitar y me encontraba tirada en el suelo de la discoteca.

Puse los ojos en blanco, mataría al cara de caballo cuando lo mirará.

—Te diré antes de que te enojes más hermana, pero anoche Jean me ayudó a llevarte a tu habitación y a desvestirte, ya que no podía solo.— dijo apenado.

—¡¡Mierda Marco!!.— le dije riendo.

Marco también rió.

—Pero no te preocupes ya que el también estaba ebrio, así que después lo llevé a su casa y también lo ayudé a que durmiera cómodo. — dijo como si no tuviera importancia.

Me empecé a reír de el.

—Así que le viste el paquete al caballo ¿Eh?— le respondí.

Marco se detuvo de golpe y se sonrojó un poco.

Me reí mas fuerte de él. Mi hermano si que era inocente.

—Ymir, Jean es mi amigo y nada más. — dijo sonrojado y siguió avanzando.

—Si...la verdad no entiendo como es que eres amigo del egocéntrico del caballo, sólo tu lo soportas.— le contesté mirando por mi ventana.

Marco solo negó con la cabeza y siguió conduciendo.

Miré mi teléfono parpadear así que lo tomé y revise los mensajes.

El número era desconocido así que lo miré mejor.

Revise mejor su perfil y era de una chica con el cabello rojo y pálida como una hoja de papel.

Era realmente bonita.

—Marco, ¿Anoche estuve con alguien antes de caer completamente inconsciente?. — le pregunté curiosa.

Mi hermano me miró y asintió avergonzado.

La verdad no recordaba nada. Pero teniendo en cuenta del morete que tenía en mi cuello me decía que había tenido algo que ver con la pelirroja. Sonreí satisfecha.

—¿Era bonita?.— le pregunté de nuevo ya que la verdad no recordaba nada.

—Sabes que no me gusta meterme en tus asuntos Ymir, pero solo se que se fueron al baño por más de 1 hora y de ahí saliste y bebiste con nosotros, hasta que te desmayaste.— dijo sin mirarme.

Marco sabía que yo ya me había declarado desde hace un año atrás. Pero aún no se los quería decir a mis padres, por miedo al rechazo, de por si era terrible como hija, un secreto como ese haría verme aún peor.

Marco y yo nos quedamos en silencio. Así que me puse a revisar mejor a la chica.

Tenía ojos verdes y labios gruesos, pestañas largas y cejas muy bien delineadas, pero a lo lejos se miraba que no era lesbiana, que sólo se había metido conmigo para probar.

Yo ya estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de chicas, me daban su número, me buscaban para según ellas tener algo serio conmigo pero luego les hablaba el chico de sus sueños y se iban detrás de el.

Pero me alegraba el conseguir aunque fuera una buena noche con ellas.

Ymir Fritz nunca se enamoraría. Eso era un hecho seguro.

—Marco ¿Te he dicho que eres el mejor hermano del mundo?— le dije girandome para molestarlo.

Marco se sonrojó. Y negó con la cabeza.

—Bueno pues ahora lo sabes, digo solo a ti se te ocurre seguirme la corriente junto con Jean e ir los tres a esa discoteca un día antes de la escuela.— le dije riendo.

—Eres mi hermana Ymir, y te tengo que cuidar.— respondió.

—Y por eso señoras y señores, tengo al mejor hermano del mundo, gracias...gracias.— dije haciendo reverencias ante un público imaginario.

Marco giró a verme y empezó a reír.

—Y tu también tienes a la mejor hermana del mundo,¿No es así?.— le dije alzando las cejas.

Marco se empezó a reír. Y fruncí el ceño no entendía ese gesto.

—Si eso significa que me arrastres a una discoteca un día antes de entrar a la escuela, y que yo haya pagado todas las bebidas, e incluso el tener que llevar a Jean y a ti muy ebrios y dejarlos cómodos, bueno pues si que eres la mejor hermana del mundo.— respondió con sarcasmo.

Le di un golpe en el hombro. Marco se quejó y siguió riendo.

—Pero eres mi hermana, y aunque seas un año mayor que yo, te quiero mucho y lo sabes bien, y te ayudaré siempre en cualquier problema al que me guíes. — respondió con un tono mas sincero.

—Dios Marco, tu siempre y tus cursilerías. — conteste riendo.

El colegio Trost quedaba lejos de nuestro hogar, Pero aún llevábamos el tiempo suficiente para poder entrar. Así que encendí la radio de mi auto para no ir tan aburridos.

Mi hermano reconoció enseguida la canción la cual empezó a cantar sin pena alguna. Yo en cambio lo miré y me empecé a reír de el. De verdad Marco aún era un niño. Y yo sentía envidia de su inocencia.

Le dejé en esa estación de la radio para que mi hermano disfrutará esa música, yo en cambio tenía gustos diferentes en todos los motivos. Desde la ropa, hasta en relaciones amorosas.

Al cabo de un tiempo después el escenario cambio y ya nos encontrabamos en la preparatoria Trost.

Marco estacionó mi auto en la zona de los atletas.

Se preguntaran ¿Quien es Marco Bodt?. Claro aparte de ser mi hermano.

Marco Bodt es el Co-capitán del equipo de football americano, con impecables calificaciones, nuestro presidente de la clase 104 por dos años consecutivos y casi podía apostar que este año sería otra vez nuestro representante. Marco es el perfecto líder y el perfecto hijo.

Yo en cambio... Era un problema más.

Todo lo contrario a mi hermano ejemplar. Pero tenía suerte en algo, Nuestros padres nos trataban igual y nunca nos comparaban. Eso me hacía feliz de alguna manera. O tal vez sólo no lo hacían para hacerme sentir mal y que me comportará peor de lo que ya lo hacía.

Borré esos pensamientos cuando Marco me paso mi bolso para entrar a la Preparatoria de una vez y empezar un nuevo ciclo de martirio.

Los dos nos bajamos del auto y mi hermano me pasó mis llaves.

La preparatoria tenía un cartel de bienvenida para los nuevos alumnos e incluso para los viejos.

Me sentí asqueada y no por la resaca.

Las escaleras de la entrada se encontraban repletas de alumnos de todos los grupos.

Miré a mi lado y me encontraba sola, Marco había corrido al lado de Jean.

Jean cara de caballo Kirschtein, ese jodido chico me las iba a pagar. Así que corrí igual que mi hermano y sin que Jean se diera cuenta lo empuje.

Jean se giró enojado y me miró. Le enmarque una ceja pidiendo respuestas a las estúpidas fotos que me había enviado en la mañana.

Jean empezó a reír.

—Lo siento Ymir, ya te iba a romper la nariz, pensé que eras el idiota de Jaeger.— dijo riendo y sacudiéndose polvo imaginario.

—¡¡Dios no!! No soy tan idiota cara de caballo, además estas pecas se reconocen en cualquier sitio.— le dije señalando mis pecas de la cara.

—Si... Creo que la chica de anoche se quedó con unas cuántas porque terminaste mal Ymir.— respondió volviendo a reír.

—¿Salieron anoche, sin decirnos nada?.— preguntaron unas voces detrás mío.

Connie Springer y Sasha Braus se nos unieron.

—No es que sean tan importantes chicos.— les contestó Jean.

—Auch, eso dolió Jean.— respondió Connie.

Sasha me miró y me saludó. La castaña venía comiendo un sándwich. Esa chica siempre estaba comiendo.

Le respondí el saludo.

Marco se había quedado hablando con Jean y Connie, así que me uní con ellos.

El timbre sonó indicando que ya era la hora de entrar. Así decidimos entrar, como ya éramos de último año nos indicaron que salón nos tocaría este nuevo año. Salón 104 nuestro salón siempre había sido ese, nada había cambiado.

Entramos y el salón se encontraba vacío a excepción de esos tres que siempre estaban juntos.

Mikasa Ackerman nos miró sin expresión alguna como era típico de ella. Su cabello estaba agarrado en dos coletas y traía collares de cruzes junto con su inigualable labial negro.

Eren Jaeger estaba sentado arriba de un mesa banco con su cámara en mano. Algo me decía que la estaba presumiendo ya que se miraba nueva.

Armin Arlert hablaba con armonía hacía una aburrida Mikasa, la cual fingía poner atención sin dejar de mirar a Eren.

Cuando entramos los tres nos saludaron. Yo sólo me límite a alzar la mano. Ya que no me llevaba bien del todo con ellos.

Tomé asiento al lado de la ventana, para así poder distraerme en las clases.

Me senté mirando como Jean discutía con Eren y Marco trataba de meter paz entre ellos dos. Sasha y Connie estaban ignorando a esos tres hablando con Armin y Mikasa los cuales hablaban de lo que habían hecho en sus vacaciones.

Un grupo entró al salón, esta vez eran Annie Leonhardt, seguido de Reiner Braun y por último Bertholtd Hoover. Ese era otro trió conformado por una chica que me odiaba y un idiota al que toleraba solo un poco. Bertholtd era el único que me agradaba.

Annie traía su estuche de guitarra como siempre. Pertenecía a una banda que ella misma había creado con otra chica de otro salón llamada Hitch, la cual era una perra andante.

El idiota de Reiner era el capitán del equipo de Football y Berth era un integrante más.

Tomaron asiento más adelante del grupo de Eren y los chicos. Annie me miró mal como siempre, así que le respondí con el dedo medio y le saqué la lengua.

Un profesor entró poniendo un poco de orden al salón.

Los demás compañeros ya habían tomado sus lugares ya habían tomado su lugar.

—Mi nombre es Erwin Smith, y seré su tutor en este nuevo año escolar, trataré de ser breve, ya que ustedes ya conocen la preparatoria Trost y sus reglamentos, en un rato más les daré sus horarios respectivos, me gustaría aclarar que...— el discurso de bienvenida de nuestro tutor se quedó en pausa.

Keith Shadis entró al lado de una pequeña chica la cual nunca había visto.

La chica se miraba apenada mostrando una pequeña sonrisa en modo de saludo. El profesor Shadis habló unos segundos con nuestro tutor el cual asentía, y después de unos segundos salió dejando a la chica parada en medio del salón.

—Bien, se que todos ya se conocen, pero tenemos una nueva compañera. — presentó nuestro tutor.

Miró a la chica para que se presentará.

—Hola mi nombre es Christa Lenz, un gusto conocerlos y esperó llevarme bien con todos ustedes. — dijo la chica amablemente.

La miré mejor.

Su cabello era rubio y brillante como el oro, su tez blanca como la nieve y sus ojos parecían diamantes brillantes. No era tan alta que digamos pero creo que eso no importaba. Realmente era una chica bonita. Y se miraba que tenía un carácter amable. Pero decidí ignorarla no era mi tipo.

—¿Alguien que quiera apoyar para darle el recorrido por la preparatoria a nuestra nueva compañera?— dijo el profesor Smith.

Ignoré lo que dijo así que me giré hacía la ventana, no quería tener trato con esa chica.

Vi de reojo que todos alzaron la mano ofreciéndose como voluntarios.

—La chica que está mirando hacía la ventana Gracias por ayudarme.— dijo el profesor indicándome que yo iba a ser la que le diera el recorrido a mi nueva compañera.

Lo miré mal. El había tomado la decisión por mí.

Maldije eso.

La chica tomó asiento al lado mío y me dedicó una brillante sonrisa.

El profesor empezó a decirnos sobre las reglas del salón, el respeto, el que debíamos de esforzarnos siempre incluso dar nuestros corazones en las enseñanzas de la escuela.

Fruncí el ceño, ese hombre debía de estar en el ejército y no en una escuela.

La siguiente clase era de ciencias, y nos tocó una profesora.

—Mi nombre es Hanji Zoe, y seré su profesora, el es mi asistente Moblit Berner.

Mientras la profesora se presentaba cada uno también se iba presentando, ya que todos nos conocíamos pero los profesores no.

Cuando me tocó sólo dije mi nombre de mala gana.

Las clases pasaron rápido en cierta manera. El timbre indicó que ya era hora de la salida. Así que aliste mi bolso y me dispuse para salir. Iría a casa a dormir.

Pero una mano en mi hombro me detuvo.

Me giré para encontrarme con la chica nueva.

—Este... Yo... ¿Si me ayudarías con el paseo por la escuela?.— preguntó tímida.

—Se me había olvidado, pero toma tus cosas rápido porque no tengo tiempo para este tipo de cosas.— le ordené. La chica se mostró pensativa pero corrió a su banca por su mochila y corrió nuevamente a mi lado.

Marco me gritó del otro lado del salón.

—Te veré en la casa Ymir, iré con Jean a practicar.— término de decir.

Le conteste que no importaba,ya que yo tenía que dar el paseo a la nueva.

Salí del salón lo más rápido que pude para poder librarme de la chica.

Pero ella me siguió el paso.

—Mira, el paseo será rápido entendiste, ya que yo no se mucho de esta escuela así que sólo te diré lo importante. — le dije cuando llegó a mi lado.

La chica asintió.

Caminamos en silencio hasta llegar a la primera parada, la cual eran las escaleras. Estas indicaban las diferentes secciones de la escuela. Le señalé las cinco secciones en las que se dividía la escuela a partir de esas escaleras. La chica asentía sin hacer preguntas.

Después tomamos la primera sección la cual era la zona de la dirección, caminamos y yo le iba mostrando las oficinas de los jefes del lugar. Tomamos un pasillo para ir a la segunda sección que sería la enfermería.

Me detuve para que me alcanzará. La chica se miraba contenta ante el resumen de recorrido que le estaba dando.

La tercera sección eran los salones de las diferentes clases que había junto con la cafetería. La cuarta sección era el gimnasio. Y por último estaba el pasillo que indicaba la puerta tanto de salida como la de la entrada.

—Si tienes alguna pregunta es tiempo de que la hagas.— le dije de mala gana.

—¿Puedo saber tu nombre?.— preguntó curiosa.

—Ymir Fritz.— le respondí.

—Christa Lenz, un gusto en conocerte Ymir Fritz.—dijo seguido estirando su mano para saludarme.

Acepte el gesto para no ser grosera.

—¿Hay algún club al que pueda unirme aún?. — volvió a preguntar.

Asentí y la guíe hasta la pizarra que estaba llena de papeles mostrando los diferentes clubs que había.

—¿Tu perteneces a alguno?.— pregunto buscando alguno en particular.

—Pertenezco al equipo de football americano, y pienso unirme al club de Kick boxing, ya que oí que el profesor es muy bueno.—le respondí.

—Yo en mi antigua escuela era la capitana de porristas, así que busco entrar al equipo nuevamente. — contestó.

Genial, era de esas niñas mimadas que había en Trost. Excepto por Mina Carolina que era amable.

—Si quieres información para las porristas, Mina Carolina de nuestra clase te puede ayudar. — respondí.

Me cruce de brazos.

No sería amiga de alguien así, y mucho menos juntarme con ella. Este año la pasaría en grande, pero trataría de no dar tantos problemas a mis padres.

—Bueno Christa, esperó y tu estadía en este asqueroso lugar te guste, nos vemos mañana.— concluí para agarrar mejor mi bolso y caminar para la salida.

—Un gusto en conocerte Ymir, te veo mañana.— saludó sonriendo.

La dejé mirando la información.

Me había parecido una chica realmente linda, pero no era mi tipo, y mucho menos me acercaría a ella.

Salí del edificio y me dirigí a mi auto.

Ymir Fritz no sería nada para la nueva.

Y la nueva no sería nada para mí.

O eso quería pensar...

Hola de nuevo, aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia. La verdad es que tuve un momento de confusión porque no sabía que demonios poner en el capítulo. Y les pido mil disculpas si no les llega a agradar, aveces uno tiene problemas para redactar algunas cosas.

Otro punto importante es el apellido de Ymir, lo quise dejar en Fritz, ya que como sabemos ella no tiene un nombre en específico y mucho menos un apellido. Así que por eso se lo dejé. Y si Ymir es una hija problemática pero con una familia amorosa y un hermoso hermano.

Espero y les guste :3


	6. Capítulo 5

**_Seguimos con el maratón mis hermosos y hermosas :3_** ** _Nota:Los personajes no son míos.Pero la historia si._** ** _Disfruten mis amores_**

 ** _Capítulo 5_**

Tacto...

Ymir Fritz no tenía tacto para quedarse callada y menos para decir lo que le molestaba sin vergüenza alguna.

Me encontraba corriendo en las calles de Seattle. La tarde se había hecho presente desde hace una hora.

Y me encontraba molesta.

Había llegado a casa después de la escuela, pero esta no estaba sola. Mamá ya había llegado del trabajo. Y se encontraba cocinando la cena.Llegué y la saludé.

—¿Como te fue en tu primer día Ymir?— preguntó curiosa sin dejar de cocinar.

—Muy bien Mamá, tengo una nueva compañera.—le dije para tratar de convensar con ella.

Mamá sonrió.

—¿Y Marco donde está?. — volvió a preguntar por mi ausente hermano.

—Dijo que iba con Jean para empezar a practicar.—respondí.

Mamá asintió.

La cosa estaba tranquila así que me senté en una de las sillas del comedor, para tratar de seguir hablando con ella. Tal vez sería el momento de confesarme ya que estabamos solas.

El silencio y mis pensamientos se rompieron cuando mi madre suspiró y empezó a hablar.

—Se que salieron anoche Ymir, y ya no estoy enojada, pero tampoco me gusta que arrastres a Marco a ese mundo de irresponsabilidad. — dijo dirigiéndose hacia la nevera.

—Marco no se negó al acompañarme Mamá. — respondí recargandome en la mesa.

Ya sabía a donde iba a parar esta plática y podía terminar mal.

—Lo se Ymir, pero si te acompañó fue para que no terminaras en manos de algún delincuente.—contesto sacando unas cosas de la nevera.

—Pero aquí estoy mamá, no me robaron, ni me hicieron nada, y Marco se encuentra bien.— respondí aburrida.

Me sentía mal porque en parte mamá tenía razón en lo que me decía. Pero en parte detestaba que siempre metiera a Marco en las conversaciones que tenía con ella.

—Se todo lo que has pasado Ymir, pero no es necesario el salir a beber y meterte con cualquier persona, y menos involucrar a tu hermano en todo lo que haces.— siguió hablando.

—¿Acaso importa que salga a beber? Marco también es libre de hacer lo que el quiere mamá, y si el decide ir conmigo es por voluntad propia.— terminé de decir.

Miré de reojo a mi madre la cual seguía en su labor. Y yo me puse a jugar en la mesa con mis dedos.

—Vi tu estado en la mañana Ymir, e incluso esos chupetes en tu cuello, ¿Podrías dejar de ser tan descuidada en esos aspectos? Es realmente desagradable ver el cuello de una señorita en se estado.— maldije a la pelirroja con la que me había enredado.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

Mamá seguía tratando de cocinar, pero podía notar que se estaba enojando.

—Mi vida amorosa y sexual es cosa que no te debe de importar,¿Porque no mejor le buscas chupetes a Marco en vez de a mi?.— le dije molesta.

Mamá había dejado de cortar los vegetales y había dejado el cuchillo a un lado de ella causando un ruido que me sobresalto.

—Eres mi hija Ymir, no solo tu hermano, tu también lo eres, y si te digo las malditas cosas es por tu bien.— dijo girándose hacia mi molesta.

—Se la mierda que soy de hija mamá, no es necesario que me lo digas.— dije levantandome de la silla.

Lo que pensaba que sería una buena plática para poder confesar lo que sentía, había terminado mal.

—Vete a tu habitación de una vez.— dijo para volver a tratar de hacer la cena.

—Es donde tenía pensado ir.— le contesté molesta para dirigirme hacía mi habitación.

Las cosas siempre se descontrolaban cuando mi madre empezaba hablar sobre mi descontrolada vida.

Tiré mi bolso el cual cayó en algún rincón de la habitación. Y me tiré en la cama.

Miraba el techo preguntándome...

¿Que tan mala persona podía llegar a ser?

¿Acaso importaba la opinión de los demás?

¿Porque siempre tomaba las decisiones incorrectas?

Y detestaba que mamá tuviera razón. La fiestas y el ignorar todo lo que se me ponía delante mío me hacía una irresponsable.

Eliminé la plática que había tenido con mi madre hace unos momentos y decidí que no iba a pensar más es ese absurdo tema. Así que me levanté y busqué en mi armario mi ropa deportiva. Saldría a correr un rato.

Me cambié el uniforme y me vestí con el short de ejercicio y me puse el conjunto del short. Busqué mis tennis para correr y me los puse enseguida.

Tomé mi teléfono y mis auriculares.

Iba bajando las escaleras cuando me topé nuevamente con mi madre.

—¿A dónde vas?— preguntó enmarcando una ceja.

—Ire a correr, necesitó tomar condición nuevamente. — le respondí de mala gana.

—Por lo menos regresa para la cena.— dijo dejandome pasar.Asentí.

Y ahí me encontraba, respirando y sudando, haciendo que los que me miraban sientieran asco de mi aspecto.

Y yo también sentía asco de mi misma.

No entendía el porque me era tan difícil hablar con mi familia sobre mi. Sobre mis gustos, sobre todo en particular. Y eso me hacía sentir enojada.

¿Quien era Ymir Fritz?

¿Quien era Ymir Fritz para las demás personas?

La tarde había llegado desde hace una hora, mostrando un cielo nublado con un poco de luz solar. El aire se empezaba a sentir fresco.

Y la música que tenía puesta no me estaba ayudando del todo. Noté que llevaba corriendo en diferentes calles así que cambie mi dirección. Después de unos minutos llegué a un parque al que solía ir con Marco a practicar en sus tiempos libres.

Cuando Marco no se encontraba con Jean se encontraba conmigo.

La laguna del parque tenía patos revoloteando por todo el lugar. Había barcos en donde los niños jugaban con sus padres. Pasé por donde se encontraba una niña parloteando con su madre hablando de cosas triviales lo más seguro.

Recordé que cuando veníamos toda la familia yo solía correr a buscar algo con tal de no estar cerca de mis padres. Marco solía correr detrás de mi y buscar algo con que jugar.

Sonreí al recodar las veces en las que había golpeado a Marco y nos habíamos manchado de lodo al tratar de cazar una mariposa.

Pasé de largo a la madre con la niña para mirar a una anciana hablando con una chica animosamente sentadas en un banco redeadas por los patos de la laguna.

Seguí corriendo pero alentando un poco mis zancadas, no quería llevarme algún pato distraído.

Corrí hasta pasar por las dos personas en el banco, cuando giré mejor mi cara pude ver que la chica con la que hablaba la anciana era la misma chica que había ingresado hoy a la escuela.

Cuando me miró me saludó como si me conociera. La miré extraña y le devolví el saludo. Y seguí corriendo. El parque era grande así que decidí darle una vuelta más y terminaría mi recorrido.

Seguí mirando, las familias que se encontraban ya se estaban marchando, el sol ya se había puesto haciendo que la noche empezará a tratar de hacer presencia. Apresuré me recorrido hasta llegar a donde la nueva me había saludado.

Mi sorpresa fue que ella seguía en el mismo lugar alimentando a las crías de los patos, pero esta vez se encontraba sola.

Corrí cerca de ella sin tratar de hacer mucha presencia, no quería relacionarme con ella.

Pero cuando pasé por su lado volvió a tratar de hablarme. Me saludó con una gran sonrisa y le devolví el gesto nuevamente y la trate de volver a ignorar, pero mi sorpresa fue que ella se encontraba corriendo a mi lado.

Me detuve de golpe y la miré con el ceño fruncido. Me quité los auriculares y la seguí mirando extraña.

—¡¡Que gusto volver a verte Ymir Fritz!!— saludó mejor.

—Si, que gusto...— le dije sin poder recordar bien su nombre.

—Christa— respondió por mí. Asentí.

La miré mejor, su ropa era colorida, tenía puesto un overall que hacía que se mirará como una niña, y traía una blusa de papas fritas debajo de este. Sus zapatos tenían decorados llamativos también.

Enmarque una ceja, parecía un arco iris andante.

—¿Que te trae por aquí?—preguntó tratando de tener una conversación.

—Vine a despejarme, y a tratar de tomar condición de nuevo ¿y tu?.— le pregunté.

— Vivo cerca de aquí, además no tenía nada que hacer en casa y decidí explorar un poco más la ciudad.—respondio tímida tratando de patear una piedra.—¿Vives cerca?— preguntó mirándome a los ojos.

La miré mejor de la cara, era realmente bonita, sus ojos brillaban y se miraban tan felices. Su nariz era pequeña pero respingona y sus labios se miraban pequeños con un ligero tono rosa por algún brillo labial.

Salí de mis pobres pensamientos y asentí a su pregunta.

—Vivo cerca a tal vez unas cinco calles en esa dirección. — señale a mi mano derecha.

—Y yo por allá. — señalo el lado contrario.

Me quedé mirando la dirección por donde señaló, tenía entendido que por ahí vivía la gente de dinero.

El teléfono de Christa empezó a sonar, sacándonos de nuestros pensamientos a ambas. Christa buscó en su overall el aparato y contestó enseguida.

Yo mientras me quedé en silencio y miré el mío, Marco me había mandado un mensaje indicándome que la cena ya iba a estar lista y que Mamá me quería de inmediato.

Cuando terminé de leer el mensaje Christa me miraba, ya había colgado la llamada.

—Me tengo que ir, mi padre quiere cenar conmigo.— dijo sonando desinteresada.

—Igual yo.—le respondí con el mismo tono.

La chica asintió y miró hacia donde se encontraba su hogar.

—Gusto en volverte a ver Ymir Fritz te veo mañana en la escuela.— contestó mirándome y mostrando una linda sonrisa.

—Igualmente Christa.— respondí.

La chica se despidió y empezó a tomar su camino. Y yo el mío en dirección contraria.

Caminé con paso tranquilo, mirando las luces de las casas, a lo lejos miré la mía y me apresure a entrar, no quería problemas con mamá de nuevo.

La casa se encontraba tranquila, y el aire a comida era magnífico. Miré la cocina pero no había nadie. Me encogí de hombros me daría tiempo de ducharme y estar limpia para la cena.

Me quité la ropa, la cual se encontraba sudada así que busqué mi pijama, porque después de cenar me encerraría en mi habitación hasta el día siguiente.

El silencio era acosador, así que mejor abrí el grifo y puse templada el agua.

Me metí a duchar al cabo de unos segundos, el agua se sentía refrescante y sentía claramente como me iba limpiando poco a poco. Miré el azulejo de la pared, brillaba. Todo a mi alrededor brillaba.

¿Porque yo no podía brillar igual? ¿Porque tenía que sentirme fuera de lugar?

¿Porque mierda tenía que mentirles a todos?

Y lo peor era... Que también me mentía a misma.

Tratando de ser la hija correcta, con mi actitud de mierda hacía todo aquel que me conocía. Cerré los ojos y decidí terminar de ducharme para ir a cenar.

Salí de la ducha y me vestí rápidamente con unos pantalones amplios y cómodos. Me puse una blusa de tirantes y me complete con unos calcetines ya que las noches siempre eran frías y no quería enfermar.

Cuando estuve lista bajé a la planta baja de la casa. Voces se escuchaban parlotear y reír en el comedor de la cocina. Así que me apresure.

El olor a la comida de mamá invadió mi nariz. Olía delicioso. Me quedé parada en la entrada mirando a cada una de las personas que estaban ahí.

Mamá estaba sentada en una de las puntas de la mesa y papá en la otra. Marco se encontraba al lado de mamá y miré que Jean Kirschtein se encontraba al lado de Marco. Todos hablaban y reían. Me sentí fuera de lugar.

Marco notó mi presencia y me invitó a que pasará a cenar con ellos.

Le di una sonrisa falsa y me senté al lado de papá.

—Pensamos que no estabas Ymir.— dijo papá tratando de escoger que probar primero, si la ensalada o la carne que había cocinado mamá.

—Salí a correr un rato Papá, necesito tomar condición nuevamente. — le respondí ignorando la mirada de mi madre.

—Anoche ya no pude decirte nada Ymir, pero me alegra que sigas entrenando.— siguió comentando papá.Asentí.

Mamá empezó a repartir las porciones de comida para cada uno y nos dispusimos a probar la comida.

Jean y Marco seguían hablando entré ellos y Mamá y Papá también hablaban del trabajo y como les había ido en su día. Yo me limitaba a platicar sobre mi día. Pero no parecía importarle a nadie, así que Cené tranquila sin que nadie quisiera hablar conmigo.

La semana en la escuela había pasado tan rápido como un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Era viernes y me encontraba caminando en los pasillos de la escuela sin ningún rumbo, no quería llegar tan rápido a casa y menos de estar sola en ella.

Miré al grupo de Eren hablar a unos cuantos pasos delante de mi. Mikasa traía un libro de tapa dura y color negro, Eren iba tomándole fotos a Armin el cual lo reprendía, de repente le tomaba a Mikasa la cual se sonrojaba ligeramente y le golpeaba el brazo para que dejará de hacerlo.

En la puerta de la salida esta el grupo de Reiner hablando con la chica nueva, la cual había tomado algo de popularidad gracias a la perra de Hitch, ya que la investigó y supo que venía de la preparatoria Sina, la cual era una de prestigio y para niños ricos.

Me sentí asqueada. Si bien Christa no lucía de ese tipo de persona, llegaría a serlo tiempo después.

Fruncí el ceño al ver la hablar felizmente con Reiner. Bertholdt miraba a Annie con sonrojo. Ella en cambió solo miraba a Christa parlotear con Reiner.

Pasé a lado de los dos grupos. No quería ser notada por nadie.

Pero Christa se dio cuenta de mi presencia porque me habló animosamente, dejando a Reiner hablando solo.

—Hola Ymir Fritz ¿Tienes planes para hoy?— saludó y luego me preguntó.

—¿Acaso importa?—le pregunté sin importancia.

—Claro que si ¿Quisieras ir a tomar un café conmigo?— dijo sonriente. Me sorprendí ante su pregunta. —Conozco un lugar en el que los frappés son muy buenos.—terminó de decir sin quitar la sonrisa que aún tenía.

—Gracias Christa, pero tengo otros asuntos por hacer.— le respondí rascándome la nuca sintiéndome incómoda.

Christa se quedó pensativa y empezó a buscar algo en su bolso. Me quedé mirando sus movimientos. Sonrió satisfecha hasta encontrar lo que quería.

Lápiz y papel. Empezó a anotar algo en el papel dejandome aún mas confundida.

—Toma.— me dijo dándome el papel el cual miré mejor y contenía su número de teléfono.—Por si cambias de opinión. — término de decir.

La miré aún con el ceño fruncido. No entendía que pasaba con esta chica.

Christa se despidió y corrió al lado de Reiner el cual se encontraba mirándome algo molesto.

Si de por si me caía mal por engreído, ahora lo toleraba menos.

Salí de la escuela y me dirigí hacía mi auto. A lo lejos pude ver a Marco hablando con un grupo de ex's alumnos, el cual hablaban alegremente con el.

Subí a mi auto y salí de la escuela.

¿Mis planes para hoy? No tenía idea de que rayos iba a hacer.

Conduje con tranquilidad hacía la casa. Mientras iba mirando el camino, el cual mostraba a varias parejas salir tomadas de las manos, riendo y demostrando su amor.

Mi teléfono empezó a sonar, sacandome de mis pensamientos. Miré el número y vi que era el número de la chica con la que me había relacionado el fin de semana pasado.

No sabía que quería.

Pero no perdía nada ¿O sí?

Así que contesté.

—Hola chica de la discoteca.— respondí al momento en el que decidí atender la llamada.

—Mi nombre es Jenna pecosa. — respondió con voz coqueta.

—Hola Jenna ¿En que puedo ayudarte?— pregunte mirando donde estacionarme.

—Solo quería saber si quieres venir a una fiesta increíble, y poder conocernos mejor.— la escuche hacer un puchero haciendo que llamará mi atención a lo que decía.

—Tal vez otro día Jenna, tengo cosas por hacer.— le respondí lo más amable que pude.

No tenía ánimos de ver a la chica que me había marcado el jodido cuello y había ocasionado una pelea con mamá que me había costado castigo y que siguiera molesta conmigo. Porque pensaba que ya me había metido con algún hombre.

Mamá si supieras lo que soy no pensarías lo mismo.

—¿Por lo menos puedo saber tu nombre pecosa? — preguntó como si fuera una niña.

—Ymir... Ymir Fritz.— contesté recordando los saludos de mi rubia compañera.

—Entonces te llamaré después Ymir la sexy pecosa de la discoteca. — dijo alegre del otro lado del teléfono.

—Nos vemos luego Jenna de la discoteca. — le respondí para colgar la llamada.

Baje de mi auto y camine hacía mi casa.

El silencio era acosador no había nadie dentro de esta, haciéndome saber que era la única en la casa.

Era viernes por la tarde.

Viernes de fiesta pero no tenía ánimos de salir.

Me quité el uniforme aburrido y me cambié de ropa.

Tomé unos short y una blusa de manga larga para pasar la tarde. Tal vez y saldría en algún momento.

Encendí la computadora y me puse a escuchar música, pero me sentía aburrida casi llegando a quedarme dormida.

Pero un ruido me sorprendió. Eran las pisadas de alguien en el pasillo.

La puerta estaba abierta dejando a la persona mirarme sorprendida.

—Ymir pensé que no estabas en casa.— dijo Marco guardando sus llaves.

—Llegué antes que tu hermanito, no tenía nada que hacer.— le contesté.

—Jean y el equipo iremos a beber a una nueva discoteca que acaban de abrir, ¿No te gustaría ir?— preguntó sonriendo.

Negué.

—Recuerda que estoy castigada Marco, y prefiero evitarme más problemas con mamá. —respondí.

—También recuerda que perteneces al equipo y que no te haría mal el salir un poco.— dijo acercándose más a mi puerta.

Volví a negar y a sonreír un poco.

—¿Acaso Marco Bodt me está provocando a hacer cosas contra la ley?— dije fingiendo sorpresa.

Marco rió.

—Es que es extraño que no quieras salir Ymir, además la ley llegará un poco tarde hoy, y no creo que se enojé si yo le digo que yo te obligué. — dijo divertido.

—Aún así Marco, no tengo ánimos, tal vez para la otra.— respondí

—Como gustes Ymir, entonces te veo luego.—terminó de decir mi hermano para meterse a su habitación.

Eran las 6 de la tarde. A lo cual pensé que si había me dormí algo.

Mi estómago rugió y decidí bajar a la cocina. Revisé la nevera pero no había nada que comer. Así que tendría que buscar algo para comer.

Subí a mi habitación y busqué mis botas las cuales estaban tiradas cerca de cama. Me apresure a ponerlas y le avisé a Marco que saldría por algo de comer.

Mi hermano me contestó a todo que si y salió para darme unos cuantos billetes.

Lo cargué haciendo que riera y salí rápido de la casa.

Caminé por las calles de Seattle mirando y pensando en que comer. Pero nada me llamaba la atención, hasta que pasé por un pequeño local que llamó mi atención.

Así que entré.

La campanilla de que había ingresado resonó en el lugar. Y el aroma a postres y café lleno mi nariz. Sonreí satisfecha.

Caminé hacía la barra la cual estaba vacía.

El lugar tenía poca gente lo que lo hacía cómodo.

Miré mejor el local. Era realmente cómodo, había imágenes de Seattle de día, tarde y noche lo que hacía que se mirará mejor.

Había también libros y una pequeña pizarra que decía palabras animadoras.

"Eres especial, no importa lo que piensen los demás aceptate tal y como eres"

Reí un poco ante ese estúpido letrero. Pero pensándolo bien tenía razón. Eso me hizo sentir incómoda.

Llegué a la barra y tome asiento en uno de los bancos que ahí había.

Seguí mirando en lugar hasta toparme con el mesero que iba saliendo de la cocina.

Miré mejor al rubio que salió.

—Armin llevó horas esperando a que me atiendan. — le dije fingiendo sonar enojada.

—Mil disculpas Ymir, estaba peleando con Eren.— respondió nervioso. —Armin ¿con quien éstas hablando?— pregunto otra voz saliendo detrás de Armin.

Eren tenía un delantal y un vaso en sus manos. Lucía realmente divertido. Mikasa no tardó en salir regañando a los dos chicos.

Los tres me miraron confundidos.

Yo me recargué en la barra y también los miré.

—¿No piensan tomar mi orden?— les dije mostrando poco interés por verlos ahí.

Eren y Mikasa miraron a Armin, el rubio gruño y tomó una libreta para pedir mi orden.

Armin me dijo lo que había y realmente todo me resultaba delicioso. Casi podía pensar que me encontraba como Sasha al ver un buffet.

Me decidí por un frappé y un pastel de fresa.

Armin tomó mi orden y corrió a la parte trasera.

En cambio Eren y Mikasa habían ido a atender a los demás clientes. Pero luego regresaron conmigo.

—¿Porque éstas aquí? — preguntó Mikasa sonando amenazante.

—Quería algo de comer, y pase por el local lo cual me resultó muy cómodo ¿tiene algo de malo?— pregunté mirándola como ella lo hacia.

Mikasa fruncio el ceño y siguió el camino de Armin. Miré a Eren el cual seguía con el delantal puesto.

—Es extraño verte en lugares tranquilos Ymir.— dijo poniéndose enfrente mío.

—No sabía que tenían empleos. —le respondí.

—El local es de mis padres, y los chicos y yo trabajamos en las tardes para ahorrar cuando vayamos a la Universidad. — contestó orgulloso.

—¿Las fotos son tuyas?—le pregunte. — y me imaginó que los libros son de Mikasa y la frase de Armin.— le dije.

Eren asintió.

El local lucía ahora más familiar. Y me hacía sentir bien.

La campanilla resonó por el lugar dejando ver a una señora con una linda sonrisa. Eren sonrió y corrió a ayudarla.

Supuse que era su mamá. La cual le dio más alegría al local. Y es que ver a Eren sonreír era algo extraño. Siempre tenía el ceño fruncido o se escondía detrás de su cámara.

La mamá de Eren entró y seguido una rubia apareció con un estuche cargando en su espalda.

—¿Narizona que haces aquí? — pregunté cuando se acercó a la barra.

—No sabía que la mierda viniera por estos pacíficos lugares.— respondió de mala gana.

—Auch eso dolió Annie.—le dije fingiendo estar ofendida.

Armin interrumpió nuestra animada plática ya que llegó con mi pedido.

Mi apetito se abrió más cuando vi el pastel y el frappé frente mío.

Ignoré a Annie la cual se había perdido en la cocina también.

Así que me dispuse a probar mi pedido.

El pastel sabía delicioso y el frappé sabía a gloria.

Las luces del local bajaron su intesidad, haciendo que prestará atención a lo que iba a ocurrir.

Y en una esquina que no había notado se encontraba Annie sentada afinando su guitarra la cual era una acústica. Que yo recordara ella siempre traía con ella una eléctrica y era raro verla con otro modelo que no fuera la de ella.

Eren y los demás se pusieron a mi lado del otro lado de la barra.

Había un pequeño escenario y Annie estaba sentada en una silla en medio de este.

Las luces se enfocaron en Annie la cual empezó a tocar una canción que desconocía. Pero que sonaba muy tranquila.

Mire a los chicos los cuales disfrutaban el espectáculo que Annie estaba dando.

Mikasa se miraba las uñas desinteresada, sabía que no tenía muy buena relación con ella. Así que no era la única.

—¿Que...Annie no tocaba música satánica?— les pregunte señalando ligeramente a la rubia.

—Así es, pero los padres de Eren la dejan tocar, solamente música ligera y agradable al público que nos visita.— comentó Armin.

Eren seguía mirando y sacó una pequeña cámara del bolso del delantal y le tomó una foto a Annie, que tocaba y cantaba la canción haciendo que todo los clientes incluyéndome se deleitaran con su voz.

Annie siguió tocando y yo seguí comiendo disfrutando un género que desconocía.

Mikasa seguía mirando a la rubia desinteresada.

—Pensé que tu también adorabas a las entidades malignas del inframundo. — le dije con una sonrisa socarrona.

Mikasa me sacó el dedo medio y salió lejos de mi vista.

Me reí de ella y seguí mirando el show que Annie estaba dando.

La canción había cambiado y ahora sonaba una aún más suave. Dejando oír más su voz.

"This might be wrong, but here's all I know, here's all I know

Most times I pretend that he's just a friend, he's just a friend"

Un amigo... Pretender que tenía un amigo o en mi caso una amiga.

Seguí escuchando la canción.

"Yeah I'll try to make our hearts beat in time

Even though your rhythm might not be with mine"

Tratar de que nuestros corazones latieran al mismo tiempo.

Demonios está música no pertenecía a Annie, pero sin embargo ella sabía darle un toque melancólico a la canción.

"But darling I'm a mess without your love

Heaven knows I'm trying, trying to get by

But darling I'm a mess without your love

All I need is one more goodbye kiss"

Pero cariño, soy un desastre sin tu amor. Y solo necesito un beso de despedida...

Sentí un nudo en mi garganta. Annie había terminado de cantar ese pequeño pedazo ocasionando que todos le aplaudieran.

La rubia no se inmutó y siguió cantando, no puse atención al resto, pero esas palabras habían resonado en mi cabeza y se habían quedado grabadas. Tal vez las usaría luego.

Cuando Annie término dio las gracias y bajo del escenario y salió fuera del local.

La seguí, no sin antes dejar pagada la cuenta de lo que había pedido y propina para Armin.

Annie había entrado a un callejón y sacó algo del bolsillo de la falda que traía.

El traje de Annie era de botas con unas medias rotas, la falda color roja y una camisa casi idéntica a la mía.

Lo que Annie había sacado del bolsillo era una cajetilla de cigarrillos.

—No sabía que fumaras narizona.— le dije con sorna acercándome a ella.

—¿Acaso te importa?— preguntó encendiendo el cigarro para después darle la primera calada.— No sabía que víboras como tu estuvieran en lugares tan tranquilos como estos. — respondió señalando el local de los padres de Eren.

Me encogí de hombros.

Annie me mostró su cigarrillo invitandome a darle una calada. Lo acepté.

—Esa última canción que tocaste...¿Para quien va?— le pregunte conteniendo el humo en mis pulmones.

—Nadie en particular serpiente pecosa.— respondió soltando el humo dentro de ella.

Igual saque el mío y le pase el cigarro a Annie.

—Pense que irías con tu grupo a algún lugar, y no sabía que tocarás música romántica y todas esas cosas cursis.— le dije metiendo mis manos en mis bolsillos. El clima empezaba a sentirse fresco, pero ya estaba acostumbrada a eso.

—Los padres de Eren me dejan tocar, a menos que sólo sea música ligera, lo demás lo dejo para bares y fiestas que la idiota de Hitch me consigue.— dijo encogiéndose de hombros y dándole otra calada al cigarro.

Me lo paso y lo recibí nuevamente.

Sabía que esta mierda era mala para mis pulmones. Pero ya estaba jodida así que eso no haría nada más que darme un fin más rápido.

—No entiendo como puedes ser amiga de la perra de Hitch.— le dije entregándole el cigarro nuevamente.

—No es tan mala, si es una maldita zorra, pero me consigue buenos lugares para tocar y se lo agradezco.— contestó. —El trabajo en el local de Eren, fue porque Armin y Mikasa fueron a un bar antes de que abrieran y hablaron con los padres de Eren, los cuales aceptaron enseguida ya que sabían que traería mas clientela la música en vivo.— concluyó.

—Me alegro por ti Narizona.— le felicité.

—La nueva quiere ser tu amiga ¿no es así?— preguntó de la nada.

—Supongo, no es que me quiera relacionar con chicas fresas.— le respondí.

—Bueno se que eres lesbiana, y Reiner ya le puso sus ojos sobre ella.— dijo sin dejar de mirar a la nada.—Así que ten cuidado ya que el mastodonte de mi amigo creé que eres peligrosa para el.— concluyó.

Me giré a mirarla mejor. No entendía de que demonios estaba hablando. Pero supuse que no debía de importar.

Annie termino de fumar y apago el cigarro aplastándolo contra el frío pavimento. Se quitó de la pared y tomó la dirección hacia el café.

—Y por cierto alejate de Bertholdt víbora venenosa. — escupió con odio.

—Lo que tu digas narizona.— le respondí caminando a su lado.

Aún no quería llegar a casa, así que decidí quedarme en el café de la familia de Eren el cual me había hecho borrar mis malos pensamientos.

Además la plática que había tenido con Annie me había dejado un poco desconcertada.

¿Porque el idiota de Braun me consideraría una amenaza?

"Porque tal vez si lo eres Ymir".Me respondió mi subconsciente

Ymir Fritz era ahora considerada una amenaza.

Tacto...

Ymir Fritz no tenía tacto para quedarse callada y menos para decir lo que le molestaba sin vergüenza alguna.

Me encontraba corriendo en las calles de Seattle. La tarde se había hecho presente desde hace una hora.

Y me encontraba molesta.

Había llegado a casa después de la escuela, pero esta no estaba sola. Mamá ya había llegado del trabajo. Y se encontraba cocinando la cena.Llegué y la saludé.

—¿Como te fue en tu primer día Ymir?— preguntó curiosa sin dejar de cocinar.

—Muy bien Mamá, tengo una nueva compañera.—le dije para tratar de convensar con ella.

Mamá sonrió.

—¿Y Marco donde está?. — volvió a preguntar por mi ausente hermano.

—Dijo que iba con Jean para empezar a practicar.—respondi.

Mamá asintió.

La cosa estaba tranquila así que me senté en una de las sillas del comedor, para tratar de seguir hablando con ella. Tal vez sería el momento de confesarme ya que estabamos solas.

El silencio y mis pensamientos se rompieron cuando mi madre suspiró y empezó a hablar.

—Se que salieron anoche Ymir, y ya no estoy enojada, pero tampoco me gusta que arrastres a Marco a ese mundo de irresponsabilidad. — dijo dirigiéndose hacia la nevera.

—Marco no se negó al acompañarme Mamá. — respondí recargandome en la mesa.

Ya sabía a donde iba a parar esta plática y podía terminar mal.

—Lo se Ymir, pero si te acompañó fue para que no terminaras en manos de algún delincuente.—contesto sacando unas cosas de la nevera.

—Pero aquí estoy mamá, no me robaron, ni me hicieron nada, y Marco se encuentra bien.— respondí aburrida.

Me sentía mal porque en parte mamá tenía razón en lo que me decía. Pero en parte detestaba que siempre metiera a Marco en las conversaciones que tenía con ella.

—Se todo lo que has pasado Ymir, pero no es necesario el salir a beber y meterte con cualquier persona, y menos involucrar a tu hermano en todo lo que haces.— siguió hablando.

—¿Acaso importa que salga a beber? Marco también es libre de hacer lo que el quiere mamá, y si el decide ir conmigo es por voluntad propia.— termine de decir.

Miré de reojo a mi madre la cual seguía en su labor. Y yo me puse a jugar en la mesa con mis dedos.

—Vi tu estado en la mañana Ymir, e incluso esos chupetes en tu cuello, ¿Podrias dejar de ser tan descuidada en esos aspectos? Es realmente desagradable ver el cuello de una señorita en se estado.— maldije a la pelirroja con la que me había enredado.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

Mamá seguía tratando de cocinar, pero podía notar que se estaba enojando.

—Mi vida amorosa y sexual es cosa que no te debe de importar,¿Porque no mejor le buscas chupetes a Marco en vez de a mi?.— le dije molesta.

Mamá había dejado de cortar los vegetales y había dejado el cuchillo a un lado de ella causando un ruido que me sobresalto.

—Eres mi hija Ymir, no solo tu hermano, tu también lo eres, y si te digo las malditas cosas es por tu bien.— dijo girándose hacia mi molesta.

—Se la mierda que soy de hija mamá, no es necesario que me lo digas.— dije levantandome de la silla.

Lo que pensaba que sería una buena plática para poder confesar lo que sentía, había terminado mal.

—Vete a tu habitación de una vez.— dijo para volver a tratar de hacer la cena.

—Es donde tenía pensado ir.— le contesté molesta para dirigirme hacía mi habitación.

Las cosas siempre se descontrolaban cuando mi madre empezaba hablar sobre mi descontrolada vida.

Tiré mi bolso el cual cayó en algún rincón de la habitación. Y me tiré en la cama.

Miraba el techo preguntándome...

¿Que tan mala persona podía llegar a ser?

¿Acaso importaba la opinión de los demás?

¿Porque siempre tomaba las decisiones incorrectas?

Y detestaba que mamá tuviera razón. La fiestas y el ignorar todo lo que se me ponía delante mío me hacía una irresponsable.

Eliminé la plática que había tenido con mi madre hace unos momentos y decidí que no iba a pensar más es ese absurdo tema. Así que me levanté y busqué en mi armario mi ropa deportiva. Saldría a correr un rato.

Me cambié el uniforme y me vestí con el short de ejercicio y me puse el conjunto del short. Busqué mis tennis para correr y me los puse enseguida.

Tomé mi teléfono y mis auriculares.

Iba bajando las escaleras cuando me topé nuevamente con mi madre.

—¿A dónde vas?— preguntó enmarcando una ceja.

—Ire a correr, necesitó tomar condición nuevamente. — le respondí de mala gana.

—Por lo menos regresa para la cena.— dijo dejandome pasar.Asentí.

Y ahí me encontraba, respirando y sudando, haciendo que los que me miraban sientieran asco de mi aspecto.

Y yo también sentía asco de mi misma.

No entendía el porque me era tan difícil hablar con mi familia sobre mi. Sobre mis gustos, sobre todo en particular. Y eso me hacía sentir enojada.

¿Quien era Ymir Fritz?

¿Quien era Ymir Fritz para las demás personas?

La tarde había llegado desde hace una hora, mostrando un cielo nublado con un poco de luz solar. El aire se empezaba a sentir fresco.

Y la música que tenía puesta no me estaba ayudando del todo. Noté que llevaba corriendo en diferentes calles así que cambie mi dirección. Después de unos minutos llegué a un parque al que solía ir con Marco a practicar en sus tiempos libres.

Cuando Marco no se encontraba con Jean se encontraba conmigo.

La laguna del parque tenía patos revoloteando por todo el lugar. Había barcos en donde los niños jugaban con sus padres. Pasé por donde se encontraba una niña parloteando con su madre hablando de cosas triviales lo más seguro.

Recordé que cuando veníamos toda la familia yo solía correr a buscar algo con tal de no estar cerca de mis padres. Marco solía correr detrás de mi y buscar algo con que jugar.

Sonreí al recodar las veces en las que había golpeado a Marco y nos habíamos manchado de lodo al tratar de cazar una mariposa.

Pasé de largo a la madre con la niña para mirar a una anciana hablando con una chica animosamente sentadas en un banco redeadas por los patos de la laguna.

Seguí corriendo pero alentando un poco mis zancadas, no quería llevarme algún pato distraído.

Corrí hasta pasar por las dos personas en el banco, cuando giré mejor mi cara pude ver que la chica con la que hablaba la anciana era la misma chica que había ingresado hoy a la escuela.

Cuando me miró me saludó como si me conociera. La miré extraña y le devolví el saludo. Y seguí corriendo. El parque era grande así que decidí darle una vuelta más y terminaría mi recorrido.

Seguí mirando, las familias que se encontraban ya se estaban marchando, el sol ya se había puesto haciendo que la noche empezará a tratar de hacer presencia. Apresuré me recorrido hasta llegar a donde la nueva me había saludado.

Mi sorpresa fue que ella seguía en el mismo lugar alimentando a las crías de los patos, pero esta vez se encontraba sola.

Corrí cerca de ella sin tratar de hacer mucha presencia, no quería relacionarme con ella.

Pero cuando pasé por su lado volvió a tratar de hablarme. Me saludó con una gran sonrisa y le devolví el gesto nuevamente y la trate de volver a ignorar, pero mi sorpresa fue que ella se encontraba corriendo a mi lado.

Me detuve de golpe y la miré con el ceño fruncido. Me quité los auriculares y la seguí mirando extraña.

—¡¡Que gusto volver a verte Ymir Fritz!!— saludó mejor.

—Si, que gusto...— le dije sin poder recordar bien su nombre.

—Christa— respondió por mí. Asentí.

La miré mejor, su ropa era colorida, tenía puesto un overall que hacía que se mirará como una niña, y traía una blusa de papas fritas debajo de este. Sus zapatos tenían decorados llamativos también.

Enmarque una ceja, parecía un arco iris andante.

—¿Que te trae por aquí?—preguntó tratando de tener una conversación.

—Vine a despejarme, y a tratar de tomar condición de nuevo ¿y tu?.— le pregunté.

— Vivo cerca de aquí, además no tenía nada que hacer en casa y decidí explorar un poco más la ciudad.—respondio tímida tratando de patear una piedra.—¿Vives cerca?— preguntó mirándome a los ojos.

La miré mejor de la cara, era realmente bonita, sus ojos brillaban y se miraban tan felices. Su nariz era pequeña pero respingona y sus labios se miraban pequeños con un ligero tono rosa por algún brillo labial.

Salí de mis pobres pensamientos y asentí a su pregunta.

—Vivo cerca a tal vez unas cinco calles en esa dirección. — señale a mi mano derecha.

—Y yo por allá. — señalo el lado contrario.

Me quedé mirando la dirección por donde señaló, tenía entendido que por ahí vivía la gente de dinero.

El teléfono de Christa empezó a sonar, sacándonos de nuestros pensamientos a ambas. Christa buscó en su overall el aparato y contestó enseguida.

Yo mientras me quedé en silencio y miré el mío, Marco me había mandado un mensaje indicándome que la cena ya iba a estar lista y que Mamá me quería de inmediato.

Cuando terminé de leer el mensaje Christa me miraba, ya había colgado la llamada.

—Me tengo que ir, mis padres quieren cenar conmigo.— dijo sonando desinteresada.

—Igual yo.—le respondí con el mismo tono.

La chica asintió y miró hacia donde se encontraba su hogar.

—Gusto en volverte a ver Ymir Fritz te veo mañana en la escuela.— contestó mirándome y mostrando una linda sonrisa.

—Igualmente Christa.— respondí.

La chica se despidió y empezó a tomar su camino. Y yo el mío en dirección contraria.

Caminé con paso tranquilo, mirando las luces de las casas, a lo lejos miré la mía y me apresure a entrar, no quería problemas con mamá de nuevo.

La casa se encontraba tranquila, y el aire a comida era magnífico. Miré la cocina pero no había nadie. Me encogí de hombros me daría tiempo de ducharme y estar limpia para la cena.

Me quité la ropa, la cual se encontraba sudada así que busqué mi pijama, porque después de cenar me encerraría en mi habitación hasta el día siguiente.

El silencio era acosador, así que mejor abrí el grifo y puse templada el agua.

Me metí a duchar al cabo de unos segundos, el agua se sentía refrescante y sentía claramente como me iba limpiando poco a poco. Miré el azulejo de la pared, brillaba. Todo a mi alrededor brillaba.

¿Porque yo no podía brillar igual? ¿Porque tenía que sentirme fuera de lugar?

¿Porque mierda tenía que mentirles a todos?

Y lo peor era... Que también me mentía a misma.

Tratando de ser la hija correcta, con mi actitud de mierda hacía todo aquel que me conocía. Cerré los ojos y decidí terminar de ducharme para ir a cenar.

Salí de la ducha y me vestí rápidamente con unos pantalones amplios y cómodos. Me puse una blusa de tirantes y me complete con unos calcetines ya que las noches siempre eran frías y no quería enfermar.

Cuando estuve lista bajé a la planta baja de la casa. Voces se escuchaban parlotear y reír en el comedor de la cocina. Así que me apresure.

El olor a la comida de mamá invadió mi nariz. Olía delicioso. Me quedé parada en la entrada mirando a cada una de las personas que estaban ahí.

Mamá estaba sentada en una de las puntas de la mesa y papá en la otra. Marco se encontraba al lado de mamá y miré que Jean Kirschtein se encontraba al lado de Marco. Todos hablaban y reían. Me sentí fuera de lugar.

Marco notó mi presencia y me invitó a que pasará a cenar con ellos.

Le di una sonrisa falsa y me senté al lado de papá.

—Pensamos que no estabas Ymir.— dijo papá tratando de escoger que probar primero, si la ensalada o la carne que había cocinado mamá.

—Salí a correr un rato Papá, necesito tomar condición nuevamente. — le respondí ignorando la mirada de mi madre.

—Anoche ya no pude decirte nada Ymir, pero me alegra que sigas entrenando.— siguió comentando papá.Asentí.

Mamá empezó a repartir las porciones de comida para cada uno y nos dispusimos a probar la comida.

Jean y Marco seguían hablando entré ellos y Mamá y Papá también hablaban del trabajo y como les había ido en su día. Yo me limitaba a platicar sobre mi día. Pero no parecía importarle a nadie, así que Cené tranquila sin que nadie quisiera hablar conmigo.

La semana en la escuela había pasado tan rápido como un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Era viernes y me encontraba caminando en los pasillos de la escuela sin ningún rumbo, no quería llegar tan rápido a casa y menos de estar sola en ella.

Miré al grupo de Eren hablar a unos cuantos pasos delante de mi. Mikasa traía un libro de tapa dura y color negro, Eren iba tomándole fotos a Armin el cual lo reprendía, de repente le tomaba a Mikasa la cual se sonrojaba ligeramente y le golpeaba el brazo para que dejará de hacerlo.

En la puerta de la salida esta el grupo de Reiner hablando con la chica nueva, la cual había tomado algo de popularidad gracias a la perra de Hitch, ya que la investigó y supo que venía de la preparatoria Sina, la cual era una de prestigio y para niños ricos.

Me sentí asqueada. Si bien Christa no lucía de ese tipo de persona, llegaría a serlo tiempo después.

Fruncí el ceño al ver la hablar felizmente con Reiner. Bertholdt miraba a Annie con sonrojo. Ella en cambió solo miraba a Christa parlotear con Reiner.

Pasé a lado de los dos grupos. No quería ser notada por nadie.

Pero Christa se dio cuenta de mi presencia porque me habló animosamente, dejando a Reiner hablando solo.

—Hola Ymir Fritz ¿Tienes planes para hoy?— saludó y luego me preguntó.

—¿Acaso importa?—le pregunté sin importancia.

—Claro que si ¿Quisieras ir a tomar un café conmigo?— dijo sonriente. Me sorprendí ante su pregunta. —Conozco un lugar en el que los frappés son muy buenos.—terminó de decir sin quitar la sonrisa que aún tenía.

—Gracias Christa, pero tengo otros asuntos por hacer.— le respondí rascándome la nuca sintiéndome incómoda.

Christa se quedó pensativa y empezó a buscar algo en su bolso. Me quedé mirando sus movimientos. Sonrió satisfecha hasta encontrar lo que quería.

Lápiz y papel. Empezó a anotar algo en el papel dejandome aún mas confundida.

—Toma.— me dijo dándome el papel el cual miré mejor y contenía su número de teléfono.—Por si cambias de opinión. — término de decir.

La miré aún con el ceño fruncido. No entendía que pasaba con esta chica.

Christa se despidió y corrió al lado de Reiner el cual se encontraba mirándome algo molesto.

Si de por si me caía mal por engreído, ahora lo toleraba menos.

Salí de la escuela y me dirigí hacía mi auto. A lo lejos pude ver a Marco hablando con un grupo de ex's alumnos, el cual hablaban alegremente con el.

Subí a mi auto y salí de la escuela.

¿Mis planes para hoy? No tenía idea de que rayos iba a hacer.

Conduje con tranquilidad hacía la casa. Mientras iba mirando el camino, el cual mostraba a varias parejas salir tomadas de las manos, riendo y demostrando su amor.

Mi teléfono empezó a sonar, sacandome de mis pensamientos. Miré el número y vi que era el número de la chica con la que me había relacionado el fin de semana pasado.

No sabía que quería.

Pero no perdía nada ¿O sí?

Así que contesté.

—Hola chica de la discoteca.— respondí al momento en el que decidí atender la llamada.

—Mi nombre es Jenna pecosa. — respondió con voz coqueta.

—Hola Jenna ¿En que puedo ayudarte?— pregunte mirando donde estacionarme.

—Solo quería saber si quieres venir a una fiesta increíble, y poder conocernos mejor.— la escuche hacer un puchero haciendo que llamará mi atención a lo que decía.

—Tal vez otro día Jenna, tengo cosas por hacer.— le respondí lo más amable que pude.

No tenía ánimos de ver a la chica que me había marcado el jodido cuello y había ocasionado una pelea con mamá que me había costado castigo y que siguiera molesta conmigo. Porque pensaba que ya me había metido con algún hombre.

Mamá si supieras lo que soy no pensarías lo mismo.

—¿Por lo menos puedo saber tu nombre pecosa? — preguntó como si fuera una niña.

—Ymir... Ymir Fritz.— contesté recordando los saludos de mi rubia compañera.

—Entonces te llamaré después Ymir la sexy pecosa de la discoteca. — dijo alegre del otro lado del teléfono.

—Nos vemos luego Jenna de la discoteca. — le respondí para colgar la llamada.

Baje de mi auto y camine hacía mi casa.

El silencio era acosador no había nadie dentro de esta, haciéndome saber que era la única en la casa.

Era viernes por la tarde.

Viernes de fiesta pero no tenía ánimos de salir.

Me quité el uniforme aburrido y me cambié de ropa.

Tomé unos short y una blusa de manga larga para pasar la tarde. Tal vez y saldría en algún momento.

Encendí la computadora y me puse a escuchar música, pero me sentía aburrida casi llegando a quedarme dormida.

Pero un ruido me sorprendió. Eran las pisadas de alguien en el pasillo.

La puerta estaba abierta dejando a la persona mirarme sorprendida.

—Ymir pensé que no estabas en casa.— dijo Marco guardando sus llaves.

—Llegué antes que tu hermanito, no tenía nada que hacer.— le contesté.

—Jean y el equipo iremos a beber a una nueva discoteca que acaban de abrir, ¿No te gustaría ir?— preguntó sonriendo.

Negué.

—Recuerda que estoy castigada Marco, y prefiero evitarme más problemas con mamá. —respondí.

—También recuerda que perteneces al equipo y que no te haría mal el salir un poco.— dijo acercándose más a mi puerta.

Volví a negar y a sonreír un poco.

—¿Acaso Marco Bodt me está provocando a hacer cosas contra la ley?— dije fingiendo sorpresa.

Marco rió.

—Es que es extraño que no quieras salir Ymir, además la ley llegará un poco tarde hoy, y no creo que se enojé si yo le digo que yo te obligué. — dijo divertido.

—Aún así Marco, no tengo ánimos, tal vez para la otra.— respondí

—Como gustes Ymir, entonces te veo luego.—termino de decir mi hermano para meterse a su habitación.

Eran las 6 de la tarde. A lo cual pensé que si había me dormí algo.

Mi estómago rugió y decidí bajar a la cocina. Revisé la nevera pero no había nada que comer. Así que tendría que buscar algo para comer.

Subí a mi habitación y busqué mis botas las cuales estaban tiradas cerca de cama. Me apresure a ponerlas y le avisé a Marco que saldría por algo de comer.

Mi hermano me contestó a todo que si y salió para darme unos cuantos billetes.

Lo cargué haciendo que riera y salí rápido de la casa.

Caminé por las calles de Seattle mirando y pensando en que comer. Pero nada me llamaba la atención, hasta que pasé por un pequeño local que llamó mi atención.

Así que entré.

La campanilla de que había ingresado resonó en el lugar. Y el aroma a postres y café lleno mi nariz. Sonreí satisfecha.

Caminé hacía la barra la cual estaba vacía.

El lugar tenía poca gente lo que lo hacía cómodo.

Miré mejor el local. Era realmente cómodo, había imágenes de Seattle de día, tarde y noche lo que hacía que se mirará mejor.

Había también libros y una pequeña pizarra que decía palabras animadoras.

"Eres especial, no importa lo que piensen los demás aceptate tal y como eres"

Reí un poco ante ese estúpido letrero. Pero pensándolo bien tenía razón. Eso me hizo sentir incómoda.

Llegué a la barra y tome asiento en uno de los bancos que ahí había.

Seguí mirando en lugar hasta toparme con el mesero que iba saliendo de la cocina.

Miré mejor al rubio que salió.

—Armin llevó horas esperando a que me atiendan. — le dije fingiendo sonar enojada.

—Mil disculpas Ymir, estaba peleando con Eren.— respondió nervioso. —Armin ¿con quien éstas hablando?— pregunto otra voz saliendo detrás de Armin.

Eren tenía un delantal y un vaso en sus manos. Lucía realmente divertido. Mikasa no tardó en salir regañando a los dos chicos.

Los tres me miraron confundidos.

Yo me recargué en la barra y también los miré.

—¿No piensan tomar mi orden?— les dije mostrando poco interés por verlos ahí.

Eren y Mikasa miraron a Armin, el rubio gruño y tomó una libreta para pedir mi orden.

Armin me dijo lo que había y realmente todo me resultaba delicioso. Casi podía pensar que me encontraba como Sasha al ver un buffet.

Me decidí por un frappé y un pastel de fresa.

Armin tomó mi orden y corrió a la parte trasera.

En cambio Eren y Mikasa habían ido a atender a los demás clientes. Pero luego regresaron conmigo.

—¿Porque éstas aquí? — preguntó Mikasa sonando amenazante.

—Quería algo de comer, y pase por el local lo cual me resultó muy cómodo ¿tiene algo de malo?— pregunté mirándola como ella lo hacia.

Mikasa fruncio el ceño y siguió el camino de Armin. Miré a Eren el cual seguía con el delantal puesto.

—Es extraño verte en lugares tranquilos Ymir.— dijo poniéndose enfrente mío.

—No sabía que tenían empleos. —le respondí.

—El local es de mis padres, y los chicos y yo trabajamos en las tardes para ahorrar cuando vayamos a la Universidad. — contestó orgulloso.

—¿Las fotos son tuyas?—le pregunte. — y me imaginó que los libros son de Mikasa y la frase de Armin.— le dije.

Eren asintió.

El local lucía ahora más familiar. Y me hacía sentir bien.

La campanilla resonó por el lugar dejando ver a una señora con una linda sonrisa. Eren sonrió y corrió a ayudarla.

Supuse que era su mamá. La cual le dio más alegría al local. Y es que ver a Eren sonreír era algo extraño. Siempre tenía el ceño fruncido o se escondía detrás de su cámara.

La mamá de Eren entró y seguido una rubia apareció con un estuche cargando en su espalda.

—¿Narizona que haces aquí? — pregunté cuando se acercó a la barra.

—No sabía que la mierda viniera por estos pacíficos lugares.— respondió de mala gana.

—Auch eso dolió Annie.—le dije fingiendo estar ofendida.

Armin interrumpió nuestra animada plática ya que llegó con mi pedido.

Mi apetito se abrió más cuando vi el pastel y el frappé frente mío.

Ignoré a Annie la cual se había perdido en la cocina también.

Así que me dispuse a probar mi pedido.

El pastel sabía delicioso y el frappé sabía a gloria.

Las luces del local bajaron su intesidad, haciendo que prestará atención a lo que iba a ocurrir.

Y en una esquina que no había notado se encontraba Annie sentada afinando su guitarra la cual era una acústica. Que yo recordara ella siempre traía con ella una eléctrica y era raro verla con otro modelo que no fuera la de ella.

Eren y los demás se pusieron a mi lado del otro lado de la barra.

Había un pequeño escenario y Annie estaba sentada en una silla en medio de este.

Las luces se enfocaron en Annie la cual empezó a tocar una canción que desconocía. Pero que sonaba muy tranquila.

Mire a los chicos los cuales disfrutaban el espectáculo que Annie estaba dando.

Mikasa se miraba las uñas desinteresada, sabía que no tenía muy buena relación con ella. Así que no era la única.

—¿Que Annie no tocaba música satánica?— les pregunte señalando ligeramente a la rubia.

—Así es, pero los padres de Eren la dejan tocar, solamente música ligera y agradable al público que nos visita.— comentó Armin.

Eren seguía mirando y sacó una pequeña cámara del bolso del delantal y le tomó una foto a Annie, que tocaba y cantaba la canción haciendo que todo los clientes incluyéndome se deleitaran con su voz.

Annie siguió tocando y yo seguí comiendo disfrutando un género que desconocía.

Mikasa seguía mirando a la rubia desinteresada.

—Pense que tu también adorabas a las entidades malignas del inframundo. — le dije con una sonrisa socarrona.

Mikasa me sacó el dedo medio y salió lejos de mi vista.

Me reí de ella y seguí mirando el show que Annie estaba dando.

La canción había cambiado y ahora sonaba una aún más suave. Dejando oír más su voz.

"This might be wrong, but here's all I know, here's all I know

Most times I pretend that he's just a friend, he's just a friend"

Un amigo... Pretender que tenía un amigo o en mi caso una amiga.

Seguí escuchando la canción.

"Yeah I'll try to make our hearts beat in time

Even though your rhythm might not be with mine"

Tratar de que nuestros corazones latieran al mismo tiempo.

Demonios está música no pertenecía a Annie, pero sin embargo ella sabía darle un toque melancólico a la canción.

"But darling I'm a mess without your love

Heaven knows I'm trying, trying to get by

But darling I'm a mess without your love

All I need is one more goodbye kiss"

Pero cariño, soy un desastre sin tu amor. Y solo necesito un beso de despedida...

Sentí un nudo en mi garganta. Annie había terminado de cantar ese pequeño pedazo ocasionando que todos le aplaudieran.

La rubia no se inmutó y siguió cantando, no puse atención al resto, pero esas palabras habían resonado en mi cabeza y se habían quedado grabadas. Tal vez las usaría luego.

Cuando Annie término dio las gracias y bajo del escenario y salió fuera del local.

La seguí, no sin antes dejar pagada la cuenta de lo que había pedido y propina para Armin.

Annie había entrado a un callejón y sacó algo del bolsillo de la falda que traía.

El traje de Annie era de botas con unas medias rotas, la falda color roja y una camisa casi idéntica a la mía.

Lo que Annie había sacado del bolsillo era una cajetilla de cigarrillos.

—No sabía que fumaras narizona.— le dije con sorna acercándome a ella.

—¿Acaso te importa?— preguntó encendiendo el cigarro para después darle la primera calada.— No sabía que víboras como tu estuvieran en lugares tan tranquilos como estos. — respondió señalando el local de los padres de Eren.

Me encogí de hombros.

Annie me mostró su cigarrillo invitandome a darle una calada. Lo acepté.

—Esa última canción que tocaste...¿Para quien va?— le pregunte conteniendo el humo en mis pulmones.

—Nadie en particular serpiente pecosa.— respondió soltando el humo dentro de ella.

Igual saque el mío y le pase el cigarro a Annie.

—Pense que irías con tu grupo a algún lugar, y no sabía que tocarás música romántica y todas esas cosas cursis.— le dije metiendo mis manos en mis bolsillos. El clima empezaba a sentirse fresco, pero ya estaba acostumbrada a eso.

—Los padres de Eren me dejan tocar, a menos que sólo sea música ligera, lo demás lo dejo para bares y fiestas que la idiota de Hitch me consigue.— dijo encogiéndose de hombros y dándole otra calada al cigarro.

Me lo paso y lo recibí nuevamente.

Sabía que esta mierda era mala para mis pulmones. Pero ya estaba jodida así que eso no haría nada más que darme un fin más rápido.

—No entiendo como puedes ser amiga de la perra de Hitch.— le dije entregándole el cigarro nuevamente.

—No es tan mala, si es una maldita zorra, pero me consigue buenos lugares para tocar y se lo agradezco.— contestó. —El trabajo en el local de Eren, fue porque Armin y Mikasa fueron a un bar antes de que abrieran y hablaron con los padres de Eren, los cuales aceptaron enseguida ya que sabían que traería mas clientela la música en vivo.— concluyó.

—Me alegro por ti Narizona.— le felicité.

—La nueva quiere ser tu amiga ¿no es así?— preguntó de la nada.

—Supongo, no es que me quiera relacionar con chicas fresas.— le respondí.

—Bueno se que eres lesbiana, y Reiner ya le puso sus ojos sobre ella.— dijo sin dejar de mirar a la nada.—Así que ten cuidado ya que el mastodonte de mi amigo creé que eres peligrosa para el.— concluyó.

Me giré a mirarla mejor. No entendía de que demonios estaba hablando. Pero supuse que no debía de importar.

Annie termino de fumar y apago el cigarro aplastándolo contra el frío pavimento. Se quitó de la pared y tomó la dirección hacia el café.

—Y por cierto alejate de Bertholdt víbora venenosa. — escupió con odio.

—Lo que tu digas narizona.— le respondí caminando a su lado.

Aún no quería llegar a casa, así que decidí quedarme en el café de la familia de Eren el cual me había hecho borrar mis malos pensamientos.

Además la plática que había tenido con Annie me había dejado un poco desconcertada.

¿Porque el idiota de Braun me consideraría una amenaza?

"Porque tal vez si lo eres Ymir".Me respondió mi subconsciente

Ymir Fritz era ahora considerada una amenaza.

 ** _Hello girls!!_** Y sí hay algún chico por ahí también hola!!! *-*

La canción que está cantando Annie es la de:

Darling I'm mess — de Sabrina Carpenter, por si la quieren escuchar. La verdad esta canción tomará fuerza más adelante así que por eso les estoy advirtiendo :3


	7. Capítulo 6

**Despúes de perderme y de solo subir dos capítulos del Maratón se los vuelvo a traer :3** **Los personajes no me pertenecen. La historia si.** **espero y la disfruten**

 **—0–** **Capítulo 6**

Actualidad

La semana de moda en París es un evento en donde las agencias de modelaje presumen a sus modelos, y en donde los diseñadores hacen su aparición. Incluso las empresas de maquillaje resaltan en ese lugar.

Y ahí me encontraba nuevamente tratando de cubrir las partes desnudas que se mostraban por el glamuroso vestido que me había forzado a usar Annie.

Annie había conseguido ganarse el lugar de directora para ese proyecto. Habíamos salido de Seattle un día antes y ahora nos encontrábamos mirando el desfile que daban las primerizas en el modelaje. Todas las chicas eran altas y ultra delgadas, algunas no tenían mucha belleza que digamos.

Pero el mundo de la belleza así es. Cada uno tiene una perspectiva de ver la belleza como uno quiere.

Algunas de las chicas que estaban haciéndome compañía se encontraban nerviosas, algunas hasta habían vomitado más de cinco veces para entrar en un vestido realmente horrible.

Pero así es este despreciable mundo. Veía entrar y salir a diferentes chicas con diferentes nacionalidades, diferentes vestidos, atuendos de las estaciones del año, con el maquillaje corrido por haber sufrido alguna caída. Maldición el sólo verlas me estaba poniendo incómoda.

De adolescente me habían dicho que había podido ser una ejemplar de modelo, porque el solo tener la estatura que tenía ya entraba en ese mundo.

Pero me había negado al tan sólo pensarlo, me resultaba algo estruendoso de solo escucharlo.

El pasillo en donde me encontraba estaba repleto de chicas asustadas y nerviosas. Así que salí de ese lugar, y me dirigí hacia otro pasillo donde habían sillas y en ellas chicas que se miraban esperanzadas y decepcionadas al mismo tiempo.

Me senté al lado de una chica con vestido amarillo y pálida como una hoja de papel.

Me miró y me dedicó una ligera sonrisa.

—¿También tu agencia te abandonó? — preguntó desilusionada.

Negué.

—Vengo acompañando a mi jefa.—le respondí. A la chica se le iluminaron los ojos y compuso su figura.

—¿Tu jefa es dueña de alguna agencia?— preguntó esperanzada.

Volví a negar y vi que la chica entendió.

—Soy asistente de una de las directoras de una empresa de maquillaje.— le dije.

La chica sonrió y se le empañaron un poco los ojos.

—Soy Kelly Marllen.— dijo estirando su mano para saludarme.

—Ymir Fritz.— le respondí aceptando el saludo.

Estuve hablando con ella unos minutos. La pobre chica había llorado y reído con mis malos chistes, me había contado sobre lo que su agencia le había hecho. La habían dejado botada solo por no haber bajado dos kilos para entrar en un jodido vestido que estaba del asco.

La chica suspiró y de repente soltaba alguna lágrima pesada. Me sentía incómoda al verla en ese estado tan deprimente.

Que bueno que yo no había hecho caso a los que me decían de entrar en ese mundo.

Después de un largo rato miré del otro lado del pasillo a Annie luciendo un vestido corto y un estruendoso abrigo. El vestido resaltaba su figura y hacía que se mirará muy bien incluso no se notaba que tuviera dos hijos.

Terminé de hablar con la chica y me apresure a alcanzar a Annie la cual se encontraba hablando con una de las modelos.

Los tacones resonaban en el pasillo y atraje la mirada de los que iban pasando. Y es que de verdad parecía una modelo con ese jodido vestido que Annie me había obligado a usar esas zapatillas que resaltaban mis pantorrillas y ese collar que también me había hecho usar como complemento del vestido lo cual no me hacía lucir mal.

Annie se giró y me miró. Una pequeña sonrisa se asomó de su boca.

—Te dije que te ibas a lucir espectacular serpiente venenosa. — dijo acercándose a mí.

—Tal vez tuviste razón narizona.— le respondí riendo un poco. Annie me estuvo contando sobre las modelos y lo maravilloso que el maquillaje había quedado en cada una de ellas. Me dijo que tomará fotos y que hiciera mis notas para entregarle al director general el proyecto y lo genial que había quedado el proyecto de Annie.

Annie me había guiado hacía donde era la pasarela para tomar fotos a todas las modelos que habían utilizado la marca de nuestra empresa. Después tomarle a esas modelos me llevó a la verdadera pasarela.

El flash de las cámaras de los fotógrafos dejaban ciego a todo el mundo. Annie tenía unos asientos apartados en primera fila, a los cuales me llevó y me dijo entre los murmullos y la música que resonaba que siguiera tomando fotos y notas.

Las luces del lugar eran brillantes y los reflectores alumbraban a las modelos que pisaban el camino de la anterior.

Teníamos máximo unas cinco horas en el lugar, me encontraba aburrida y al parecer Annie se encontraba igual ya que se encontraba hablando con Berth o más bien discutiendo con el.

Saqué mi teléfono y me puse a buscar alguna foto de Historia para saber aunque fuera un poco de ella. Había posteado una foto donde posaba para un perfume apenas unas horas y otra donde se encontraba con su equipo posando enfrente del la Torre Eiffel.Me sorprendí.

Eso solo significaba una cosa...

Las luces del lugar se apagaron y solo un reflector quedó encendido señalando la entrada.

La voz del presentador pidió atención a los presentes. Todos le prestaron atención, el evento estaba llegando a su fin y tenían que mostrar a la modelo de la noche.

Pero mis pensamientos no estaban pensando en eso si no en lo que ya tenía acertado.

—Demos la bienvenida a la modelo ¡¡Mikasa Ackerman!!— anunció el presentador.

Las luces volvieron a encenderse y la música volvió a resonar en el lugar.

Una chica con un vestido negro hasta los tobillos con un pedrería brillante en el torso. Su cabello estaba agarrado en una media cola, aún lo conservaba corto como cuando la conocí.

Su zapatillas eran parecidas a las mías las cuales impactaban de una manera impresionante en la plataforma del lugar.

Mikasa se miraba realmente bien, ya no era la chiquilla gótica que solía ser. Y su presencia era imponente en el pasarela.

Los aplausos se hicieron presentes al verla llegar a la punta de la pasarela donde posó para todos los presentes.

Mikasa término de posar y se dirigió hasta la salida nuevamente donde se perdió de la vista de todos.

El presentador anunció que ese solo era el traje de noche. Y Mikasa nuevamente apareció luciendo otro vestido. Pero este era corto y de otro color. Y así siguió modelando distintos atuendos los cuales le lucían muy bien. El presentador anunció que el último vestuario era el que cerraba la ceremonia.

Mikasa salió con un vestido corto y algo campesino haciendo juego con una corona de flores que resaltaban sus apagados ojos. Cuando Mikasa término su aparición el presentador dio las gracias terminando el espectáculo.

Annie me tocó del hombro indicándome que la siguiera. La rubia me guió hacía un pasillo dónde logré ver a Mikasa riendo un poco con unas personas que estaban con ella.

No se permitían camarógrafos en la zona VIP que es a donde me había llevado Annie.

Nos acercamos a donde se encontraba la tan aclamada modelo.

—Buen espectáculo el que diste Ackerman.—dijo Annie atrayendo las miradas de los que acompañaban a Mikasa.

Miré mejor a sus acompañantes y me sorprendí. Armin y Eren aún conservaban pequeños rasgos de los adolescentes que solían ser. A lo lejos se escucharon unos aplausos y todos nos giramos para ver a las personas que se acercaban. Un chico sin cabello y una castaña con un vestido floreado se acercaron riendo y elogiando a Mikasa. Otro chico de cabello cenizo corrió detrás de ellos también y se sonrojó al ver a Mikasa.

Armin me miró mejor y un brillo se cruzó por sus ojos.

—¡¡Ymir!! ¡¡Annie!!— se escuchó un pequeño grito que nos desconcertó a todos.

Historia había llegado sin hacer ruido y nos sorprendió a todos. Mi corazón estaba desbocado y ansioso. El ver a las personas que jamás creí volver a ver y a la persona que robaba mis sueños me estaba volviendo loca. Me sentía un manojo de nervios.

Los que se encontraban ahí se sorprendieron y su semblante cambio.

—¿De verdad eres Ymir?.— preguntó una Sasha desconcertada.

El flash de una cámara me segó.

—Definitivamente es la pecosa.— dijo Eren sonriendo.

—Maldición Ymir, te habíamos perdido desde hace mucho tiempo y no sabíamos nada de ti.— dijo Connie mirándome mejor.

Historia se acercó mas a nosotros. Lucía un vestido blanco con un bonito bordado, era el vestido del perfume que vi en la foto.

Jean se acercó más a mí.

—Si señores, definitivamente es la víbora pecosa. — dijo riendo.

Eren puso los ojos en blanco.

—Dejemos los saludos para después, tenemos cosas importantes por aclarar.— interrumpió Annie.—Historia dejame darte las gracias por haberme permitido llevar mi proyecto a cabo.— dijo Annie dirigiéndose hacía la otra rubia.

—No tienes nada que agradecer Annie, la verdad la marca que nos enseñaste el día de hoy a sido la mejor, el maquillaje de Mikasa sigue intacto, lo cual demuestra que me has dado una buena calidad.— respondió Historia.

Yo me sentía fuera de lugar en todos los sentidos. Desde el vestido, hasta ver a mis ex's compañeros mirarme como si fuera una extraña. Y el ver a Historia aún me tenía desconcertada.

Annie había planeado todo.

—Nos sorprende el verte de nuevo Ymir.— dijo Mikasa rompiendo la plática entre las rubias.—Historia no nos dijo nada.— dirigió su mirada hacia la chica la cual se sonrojó.

—Yo no había contactado a nadie desde mi regreso, y solo encontré a Annie después de tanto tiempo.— respondí.

Mikasa me miró sin sentimiento alguno. Ella solía mirar así cuando quería conseguir algo más. Pero no le di el permiso de seguir investigándome.

—Sigues igual Ymir.— dijo Eren enfocando mi cara con su cámara. Armin le tapó el enfoque.

Agradecí al rubio, ya que me estaba incomodando. Eren se quejó pero entendió.

—¿Y Marco?— preguntó Jean desconsertandome.

—Solo se que trabaja de veterinario en Australia, no lo veo desde hace cinco años.— le respondí incómoda. Jean apretó los labios en señal de resignación.

—Te miras genial Ymir.— dijo Sasha dándome una sonrisa y Connie asintió.

Miré que estaban tomados de las manos. Al final si habían terminado juntos y a lo que lograba recordar tenían una hija.

—Gracias chicos ustedes igual.— comenté.

Historia me miraba sonriente y dándome una hermosa sonrisa.

—¿Chicos que les parece ir se adelantando hacía el banquete?— dijo Historia a los demás.

Todos asintieron. Y se despidieron de mi.

—Los acompañaré, te mando la dirección de rato Ymir.— dijo Annie siguiendo a los demás.

Me habían dejado sola con Historia.

Sentía que podía desmayar en cualquier momento.

—¿Podemos ir a un lugar mas privado si gustas Ymir?— preguntó Historia sin dejar de mostrar una linda sonrisa. Asentí.

Salimos del lugar y el aire fresco de la noche parisina nos recibió.

La noche se mostraba brillante y la Torre Eiffel deslumbraba en toda la ciudad.

Me sentía pequeña al ver el mundo a mi alrededor.

Historia estaba en silencio y yo me mantenía igual.

—Disculpa el no haberte respondido antes Ymir, pero con el evento del día de hoy no tenía tiempo de nada.— respondió sin dejar de caminar.—¿Te apetece tomar algo? Está vez yo invito.— dijo.

Asentí.

Seguía sintiéndome extraña. Historia parecía percibirlo así que dejo de hablar y me guió hacía un café que mostraba un hermosa vista hacía la Torre Eiffel.

Llegamos a una mesita adornada con luces y flores.

—Disculpa si llegué a interrumpirte en algo.— le dije tomando asiento. Historia me imitó y me dedicó una sonrisa.

Maldición cada sonrisa que esa mujer me daba me desequilibraba. Me daban ganas de besarla y no alejarme de ella.

—No te preocupes, quería asesinar a Armin por no dejarme ir a buscarte y vernos antes.— respondió riendo un poco.

Pobre del rubio, no quería estar en su lugar al encontrarse con Historia enojada.

—Traté de buscar un tiempo en el que pudiera vernos, pero no encontraba nada, hasta que Annie fue a presentar su proyecto a mi agencia y encontró la manera de hacer que te volviera a ver.— dijo sonrojándose.

Había acertado Annie había planeado todo a su conveniencia y hacía la mía también.

Después de que había colgado la llamada con Historia la cual me había dicho que no podía porque tenía un asunto muy importante por atender, toda ilusión había quedado en el olvido.

Tal vez Historia ya tenía una nueva pareja o tal vez si era trabajo y entendía la situación.

La semana había pasado rápida y aburrida y Annie estaba muy sospechosa ya que ella se había encargado de lo que era mi trabajo y no me dejaba ayudarla. No entendía el porque de su actitud.

Y un día llegó a mi departamento diciendo que tenía que alistar mi maleta porque quería que la acompañará a un evento en el que se había aprobado su proyecto. Y ese evento era en París.

El viaje había sido largo y confuso,Annie me había dicho las cosas que teníamos que hacer a lo cual prestaba poca importancia ya que solo tenía que hacer notas. La plática iba bien hasta que tocó el tema de la ropa. Discutimos sobre que tenía que usar y no entendía.

Pero después de insistir y amenazarme con llevar a sus hijos durante un fin de semana si no aceptaba usar lo que ella decía accedí sin pensarlo y sin reprocharle más sobre ese asunto.

Y ahí nos encontrábamos el amor de mi vida y yo tratando de buscar por donde comenzar.

—Te miras fabulosa Ymir.— dijo mirándome sin dejar de sonreír.

—Y tu no te quedas atrás. — le respondí.

La camarera llegó con nuestros pedidos, los cuales eran unos lattes y unas rebanadas de pastel.

—Lamento no haberte comentado nada Ymir, pero Annie me ayudó a volverte a ver y se lo agradezco mucho.— contestó dándole una probada al pastel. La comisura de su labio se manchó un poco con la cobertura de chocolate de su pastel.

Se miraba adorable y me daban ganas de abrazarla.

—La narizona se guardó bien las cosas, e incluso me amenazó en dejarme a sus hijos si no le hacía caso.— le respondí comiendo de mi pastel también.

Historia rió ante lo que le dije.

—De verdad tenía tantas ganas de verte Ymir, contaba los días para verte y estar nuevamente contigo.— dijo sonrojándose.

Yo no sabía que decir, también me moría de ganas por volver a verla. Historia había sido el enigma que completaba mi vida.

—Tenía miedo de llamar y que me rechazaras.— confese, el hecho de que llamará e Historia me respondiera alegre ante la invitación me había dejado emocionada.

Nos quedamos en silencio. La vista que nos daba la ciudad de París era hermosa, y Annie tenía razón mis vacaciones iban a ser en este lugar.

—Quiero intentarlo de nuevo Ymir.—dijo Historia sacándome de mis pensamientos.

La miré. Lucía hermosa con ese vestido sus ojos brillaban y hacían compañía al brillo que nos brindaba la Torre Eiffel.

—Yo también quiero intentarlo Historia, pero después de todo lo que pasamos aún me es difícil confiar nuevamente en ti.—respondí un poco desconfiada.

—Esta vez no seré tonta y no dejaré ir a mi pecosa favorita. —dijo tomándome de la mano por encima de la mesa.

Ahora la sonrojada era yo.

Mi teléfono empezó a sonar cortando el maravilloso momento que se estaba formando.

Mira el número y era Annie la que me llamaba, así que solté la mano de Historia con algo de pesar, mataría a la narizona por arruinar este momento.

Historia entendió que tenía que contestar así que mejor siguió comiendo y sacó su teléfono ya que parecía tener mensajes.

—¿Annie que sucede?—pregunte.

—Ymir necesito que vengas a cubrirme en el banquete que se esta dando, Berth acaba de llegar al aeropuerto, adelanto el viaje y llego hace unos minutos con los niños.— respondió entre alegre y molesta.

Annie era una persona muy organizada y tal vez su marido le acababa de dar un sorpresa pero también la había interrumpido en el proyecto que tanto había trabajado.

—Esta bien Annie en unos minutos voy, sólo manda la dirección.— contesté resignada a que mi momento se había arruinado y haciéndome recordar que era parte de mi trabajo.

Miré a Historia la cual lucía un tanto desconcertada.

—Gracias Ymir, te debo un favor enorme, ahora mismo te mando la dirección. —respondió cortando la llamada.

Sabía que Annie ya se había retirado del banquete del cual mencionó.

Miré la dirección, pero era mi primera vez en París así que no sabía muy bien donde era el lugar.

—Historia... Lamento cortar el momento pero Annie tuvo una emergencia y necesito cubrirla.— le dije algo decepcionada y tratando de sacar unos billetes para ayudarla a pagar mi orden.

Historia negó y ella sacó el dinero y lo dejo en la mesita.

—Si te vas, yo también iré contigo.—respondió sonriente.

—No es necesario.—le dije.

—Yo también ya tengo que irme, y de seguro es el banquete ¿no? Armin me mandó mensaje de que me presentará también. —respondió llamando a la mesera para que recogiera el dinero de la cuenta.

—Entonces ¿tu sabes la dirección del lugar?— pregunté curiosa.

—Conozco París de pies a cabeza, el banquete es cerca de aquí así que podemos ir caminando. —contestó.

Salimos del local y el aire fresco de la noche nos recibió.

Miré mejor el paisaje y era realmente espectacular. Había parejas caminando de la mano o simplemente admirando algún restaurante.

Una pareja de chicas pasó por nuestro lado. Ambas se miraban felices y sin preocupaciones. La demás gente no les tomó importancia y eso me hizo sentir tranquila.

Historia iba checando su teléfono. Ser la directora debía de ser trabajo difícil, pero ella se miraba tranquila.

El silencio que estaba entre nosotras se sentía agradable y sofocante también, Historia había hablado sobre regresar.

Tratar de recuperar lo nuestro. Y yo había aceptado.

—Ymir sobre lo que dije hace un rato... Es verdad, no quiero perderte de nuevo.— dijo rompiendo el silencio.

—Historia...— me quedé callada a lo lejos había escuchado una canción que había guardado desde hace 10 años.

Historia había levantado una ceja pidiendo respuestas.

"Even though your rhythm might not be with mine

But darling I'm a mess without your love

Heaven knows I'm trying, trying to get by

But darling I'm a mess without your love

All I need is one more goodbye kiss"

Era la canción que Annie había tocado aquella vez que conocí el café de los padres de Eren.

"Pero cariño soy un desastre sin tu amor"

Y así había sido en todos estos años.

Había sido un desastre sin saber nada de la chica a la cual nunca había dejado de amar.

Historia escuchó a la chica que tocaba un pequeño ukelele y cantaba esa canción. Así que me tomó de la mano y me jaló hacía una pequeña multitud que rodeaba a la chica que cantaba con emoción.

La chica decía cada palabra con armonía. Parecía que se la dedicaba a alguna persona.

"Sí supieras Historia que esa canción tenía tiempo dentro de mí".

"Si supieras que tu también seguías aún muy dentro de mí".

La miré. Sus diamantes brillaban y sonreía. Me percate de que aún me tenía de la mano. Así que decidí no soltarla.

La chica había terminado de cantar ganándose los aplausos de los parisinos y los turistas nocturnos que se encontraban apreciando si canción.

—Merci.— agradeció a todo el público.

Historia decidió seguir. Ambas sabíamos que teníamos que llegar al banquete. Seguíamos en silencio pero sin soltarnos de las manos.

—Sobre lo que estaba diciendo Historia.— abrí la conversación. —Yo también quiero intentarlo.— terminé de decir.

Bajé mi vista para verla mejor. La rubia sonreía y pequeñas lágrimas se formaron en sus brillantes diamantes.

—Me hace muy feliz escuchar eso Ymir.—dijo colgándose rápidamente de mi cuello. Me emocionaba verla feliz.

Historia Reiss me hacía feliz.

Y me alegraba volver a tenerla cerca de mi y que nuestros corazones volvieran a latir al mismo tiempo.

Seguimos caminando por las calles de París. Historia me contaba que tenía un departamento en la ciudad, y que aceptará a quedarme con ella. Lo cual no negué. Annie tendría a su familia con ella en el hotel y yo salía sobrando con ellos.

Después de tanto tiempo tenía un poco de paz nuevamente.

 **—0–**

Bueno y aquí les traigo otro capítulo más de esta historia que estoy haciendo con mucho amor para todos los que me leen.


End file.
